The Way Things Are
by americalover94
Summary: Alfred is an alpha prince, heir to the throne of a great empire. Arthur is an omega whore, sold into slavery to work off his family's debt. After an encounter with fate they fall in love, but is their love real or a delusion? When Alfred is forced to face the truth, will he choose his heart or his country? WARNING: Contains rape mentions of torture miscarriages prostitution slavery
1. Chapter 1

Alfred hated parties; his father's birthday being no exception. All the formalities and the females omega and beta alike constantly draping themselves over him. It was an unpleasant experience to say the least. If anything Alfred would have preferred a male omega or two clinging to him. Not that his father would have approved though, the man was convinced male omegas were simply playthings whereas females were for marriage and procreation.

He sighed and looked around the room not paying much attention to the women seated around him. There were a few male omega escorts scattered about tending to some of the other guests. Nothing really caught his eyes though until he noticed the doors opening allowing a small group of dancers and other entertainers to enter the room.

The smell was what hit him before he noticed the lithe form of an emerald eyed omega dressed in sheer fabric that clung to his body in all the right ways. Such a strange smell it was for living so far in the desert. It was the calm scent of rain combined with the sweet scent of flowers, had the omega not been standing so near him Alfred doubted he would have had the chance to enjoy the wonderful smell. The scent of the interesting new omega alone was enough to captivated Alfred. While watching the omega gracefully sway his hips as he danced along to the musician's music the bells and other fine jewelry adored about the omega's body chiming as he danced, Alfred decided that he must at the very least meet the man that stole his attention when no one else could.

"/Don't/ mess this up." A female omega, hardly older than him, thrusted a chiffon bedlah into the male omega's surprised arms. Arthur had just finished rubbing oil over his ivory skin, red and peeling from the merciless sun. The male omega bit his lip and looked down at the costume in his arms. It was a lush green that accentuated his exotic eyes, but so did its deep hue bring out the sunburn across his skin. It wasn't his fault; they didn't listen to him as the caravan travelled under the white hot sun. He was a lowly whore who hadn't earned the luxury of shade. The only reason he was there was to add variety to the entertainers. The other omegas eyed him warily as they changed from their travel wear to their dancing clothes. With slow reluctance Arthur slipped on the long skirt and top piece. The chiffon chaffed his skin. He added the bangles and jewels that sparkled and chimed as he moved.

A beta dipped her head into the room. "One minute," was all she said before ducking away. The omegas rushed to finish changing and line up to enter the main room where the king and his guests were waiting.

The band was already playing when the omegas made their debut. Some drunken men hollered with their goblets raised; Arthur ignored them as he clenched his jaw.

Waiting for the right note to herald the beginning of their routine, the omega dancers began their seduction. They began with a subtle undulation, one hip followed by the other in perfect unison. As they turned with their backs exposed the bangles jingled like bells on a cool breeze. As they faced their audience Arthur took subtle notice of the men around him, kohl eyes unintentionally caught in the prince's entranced stare.

Never before had Alfred been so grateful to his father's hypocritical nature, the omegas danced in time with the music never missing a beat. The emerald-eyed omega's gaze locked on his whenever the dance allowed. There was fire in the omega's eyes telling of a strong spirit not often shown amongst omegas.

As the music drew to a close, Alfred rose from the comfort of the pillows he rested upon causing his father to send a disapproving gaze his way. Alfred paid him no mind rather he was intent on meeting the strange and fascinating omega.

Alfred trapped Arthur in his penetrating gaze. He knew that look. It was the look of an alpha who knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. He saw it many times in the brothel with their sticky eyes appraising his body up and down, and later caged underneath them as they sought their pleasure of him with either indifference to Arthur's presence or partaking in hurting him for their enjoyment. He hated that look.

When it was over they bowed graciously to their audience with special reverence to the king. No doubt the king would choose his bedmates from them.

Alfred quickly caught up to the omega as he followed his group to the side of the room reserved for entertainers of the physical variety. Alfred grasped the man's upper arm causing the omega to turn quickly ripping his arm out of the other's grip. Alfred did little more than raise an eyebrow at the strange behavior, "You must tell me your name," he commanded rather than asked his nature getting the better of him.

Arthur hurried with the rest to leave but he couldn't get away fast enough. The prince had snatched his arm and without thinking Arthur pulled away. He gasped; horrified at what he'd done wrong he immediately prostrated himself on his knee. "Forgive me, my lord." He averted his eyes to the ground, as was expected of an omega to an alpha, and most especially the royal family. "I...my name is Emerald." It was his trade name; he was forbidden from using the name belonging to his past life. The moment he took up the name Emerald, Arthur died. "I am at your service."

Alfred looked down at the omega in confusion, with a quick glance towards his father to ensure the man wasn't paying attention to him, he got down on one knee and gently tipped the omega's face up to look at his. Alfred cocked his head and smiled gently to assure the omega he wasn't upset. "Do not be sorry. I must have startled you, Emerald. Your name is befitting."

Alfred quickly flashed another smile before standing up. He looked down at the omega, a sparkle in his eye that befitted a child rather than a grown alpha. "Come you must join me for a drink."

The omega promptly took to his feet and bowed his head obediently; no bow or of indication of consent was expected. As he followed behind at a respectful distance he spied his fellow dancers staring daggers at him. They would have killed to have the affection of the prince, but Arthur himself couldn't have been more unhappy.

As they reached the area Alfred had previously been sitting the alpha shooed away the omega women that were still vying for his affection. He ignored the strange looks he received from the party goers and with a few words a servant left to retrieve drinks for the prince and his new companion.

"So tell me about yourself Emerald. How old are you? You look quite young." Alfred relaxed against the pillows patting the ones beside him to encourage the omega to sit. Emerald looked quite uncomfortable with the whole affair, but Alfred was determined to get the omega enjoying himself before they parted.

"16, your grace," Arthur kept his head down. He took the proffered drink and held it in his lap. He was fairly young, as Alfred said, but when he was younger he was even more popular amongst the clients. He had very few regulars that got bored with him when his body matured more into a man.

"Your grace, my lord, you don't have to call me that. Those names are fit for my father not me. Please, call me Alfred." The young alpha kept a respectful distance between them that would be expected from courting rather than a conversation with an escort. "What do you like to do in your spare time? You look to be a man of many talents."

Arthur didn't have a lot of spare time to self-indulge. But he couldn't say such a boring thing. "Besides entertaining important alpha men like you," Arthur began with a coy but seductive smile, "I enjoy music. I play several instruments, but unfortunately I am not nearly as talented as my fellow omegas." Actually, he was far better but modesty and self-deprivation was part of the game.

"I should like to hear you play sometime then and judge your talent for myself." Alfred smiled and laughed gently to himself. "My father never approved of me doing much besides learning to be king one day. Go here; study this; flirt with her. He claims it is all for my own good, but I think I would be much happier if I was born a beta rather than my brother, his life is far easier." Alfred sighed quietly looking down, "Sorry. Who am I to complain? Your life has likely been much harder than mine. I have little right to complain about my simple troubles."

Arthur shook his head, his headdress tinkling sweetly with bells. "The merit of a man's pain should not be judged by its severity. What troubles you is no less important than any other alpha's." He stroked Alfred's cheek. "Especially as you are prince."

"Neither is your pain. An omega is worth no less than an alpha. Where we may be physically strong, an omega carries about them a different type of strength. My mother taught me that before she died." Alfred closed his eyes letting memories of his late mother pass through his mind. When he again opened them he smiled at Emerald. "She was a very respectable and fiery woman. She stood up for herself when no one else would. I saw that same fire in your eyes." Alfred cupped the omega's face in his hand staring into the brilliant emeralds that he was named after. "I much preferred your earlier spark while you were dancing to this coy façade."

Arthur's eyes went round before cutting away from Alfred's discerning gaze. What was he supposed to say to that? Alfred still had his face framed in his hand. He forced himself to look at Alfred again. "Alfred, was it?" The omega licked his lip. "I do know what it's like to be forced to be with someone."

Alfred smiled sadly brushing his thumb gently under the omega's eye. "It's a miserable feeling is it not, having no control of your own life? It's an existence I would not wish upon anyone. Social standings be damned."

Arthur blinked, surprised by the press of tears threatening his eyes. He swallowed, wishing Alfred would let go but not daring to move away. What was even more frightening than risking his life by displeasing the prince was realizing that the prince wasn't much different than he was. He didn't want to see the prince as anything more than a heartless client that wanted him for his body and nothing more. If he found out that Alfred was just like him with hopes and dreams and helpless to fulfill them, he didn't know how to perform for the prince without giving too much of himself away.

"Emerald?" Alfred asked as the omega zoned out. "Are you alright?" He gently patted Emerald on the cheek as concern filled his gaze.

Arthur blinked out of his reverie, mortified. "I-Forgive me, your grace." He ducked his head even lower, casting a furtive look to the omegas around him that were scowling in displeasure. They didn't think he deserved the prince's unbridled attention.

He'll show them.

"It's just...I'm not terribly familiar with speaking freely," he admitted. Clients, on the other hand, often spoke /too/ freely. The things Arthur heard when his alpha clients' lips were loosened by sex and drink could get them executed. Arthur sidled against him more comfortably amongst the plush pillows. "I have heard of the prince's handsomeness that fathers threw their omega daughters at his feet, but never have I gazed upon it myself. I am truly honored his highness would choose a lowly omega male such as me to entertain him."

The alpha laughed gently at Arthur's words, "I would much prefer your company to a female's any day of the week." Alfred gently brushed the omega's cheek one last time before pulling his hand away. "Honestly I'm sick of my father trying to throw every omega girl in the kingdom at me hoping I'll pick a bride from them. I wish he would let me spend more time with handsome male omegas like yourself." Alfred smiled lightly as he met Arthur's gaze. There was desire there but also restraint something that came from years of practice.

Arthur smiled and touched his hand to the alpha's broad chest when Alfred pulled away, keeping their contact. "But that is not today. Today is for feast and merriment."

"You're right. So let us enjoy ourselves while we have the chance." Alfred raised his goblet of wine towards Arthur; he gently stroked the back of the hand Arthur had placed upon his chest. "To delightful company."

Arthur daintily took the goblet with a smile. "Long live the king and his son." Speaking of which...the king himself was enjoying the menagerie of omegas adorned around him. With their finely-tuned acting their grimaces were softened into forced smiles, but Arthur knew better. Some omegas were stripped completely bare and passed amongst the guests but it wasn't anything they weren't used to; parties were like this. It was the king who they were afraid of. It was no secret that the king had proclivities toward sadism and sexual torture. Omegas whom he finished with were often seriously maimed, and it was even worse when they were in heat and the man had his way with them. One of Arthur's friends was mutilated so badly no clients would take him, and he was put out on the streets. That's what happened when a harem whore "retired."

Arthur would do anything not to end up like him. He hadn't wanted to go to the celebration for just that reason. So as he turned away to refill the prince's wine he took a deep breath to level his breathing.

Alfred could sense the omega's uneasiness; he was young and clearly not as skilled at hiding his emotions as some of his fellow workers. As he turned to fill Alfred's glass the alpha spared a glance towards his father, the man was already quite drunk. Alfred tried to hide his distaste, but from the way Arthur stiffened he could tell he was even less skilled than Emerald at hiding his emotions.

As the omega turned back to him goblet once again full of sweet wine Alfred smiled. "Emerald have you ever seen the palace grounds at night? We have what is likely the only flower garden in the kingdom. My mother was very fond of flowers. They are quite beautiful when viewed by the light of the moon. Would you care to see them?"

Arthur's ears perked. Flowers were hard to keep in the barren soil and shriveling sun. In his homeland vegetation was lush and flowers grew as easily as grass, but his memories of a brighter time was more distant than a forgotten dream. "I would be delighted," the omega admitted truthfully. Even if Alfred decided to do something to him while he was isolated from scrutiny it couldn't possibly be anything worse than what he would do in front of everyone else. He was royalty, after all. Who would dare defy or judge him?

Alfred stood offering his hand to Arthur to help the omega up, which the omega quickly took as was expected of him. Alfred placed Arthur's hand on his elbow and began to lead the omega away from the festivities. They stopped only to grab Arthur a cloak as the omega's clothing did little to keep out the evening cold.

Though he often hated the plainness of his home, Alfred couldn't help but admire how beautiful everything looked under the full moon. The walk to the green house was quick; it was large and housed hundreds of different kinds of flowers. Alfred unlocked the door then held it open allowing the omega to step inside first.

Arthur was in awe. He had never been surrounded by such beauty in all of his life. The omega stepped inside the greenhouse with the utmost caution, as if disturbing the air would break the spell. When nothing happened the omega hurried towards the blood red rose bushes, crouching down to the level if the blooming buds and looking in fascination.

A gentle chuckle slipped from the alpha's lips as he stepped into the greenhouse gently closing the door behind him. "I'm beginning to think you and my mother would have gotten along quite well, those were her favorite also. She liked them best because they reminded her of her home land. One of the reasons I ended up with blond hair rather than black or brown like most people in this land." Alfred moved over to the gardening supplies and picked up a pair of clippers. "You may make a bouquet if you'd like. I think my mother would have liked the flowers to go to someone who would appreciate them as much as she did."

After giving it some thought the omega shook his head resolutely. "They may never be more beautiful than they are now, but I can't bring myself to kill it out of vanity." He gently fingered the silken petal.

Standing, the omega visited every flower variety in the greenhouse, examining them with the wonderment of a child but with the restraint of an adult. Looking above a small shrub, Arthur smiled at the prince. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It was my pleasure. I do hope you will come by again sometime to enjoy the flowers. I would also enjoy speaking with you again. It has been quite some time since I was last able to have a decent conversation with an omega without wanting to run half way through." Alfred huffed a laugh as he gazed down fondly at the omega. "I don't think there is any omega quite like you, Emerald. I should like to see you again sometime, if you would permit my company."

Arthur blinked. Was Alfred kicking him out? Did he not plan to mount him? Arthur looked down and twiddled with the leaves distractedly. "As you wish, your highness."

Alfred sensed the dejection coming from Arthur, he looked away awkwardly trying to piece together what to say to rid the omega of the stench. "Please don't misunderstand. You are very handsome and I am quite attracted to you, but I would like to get to know you first." Alfred bit his lip a nervous habit he developed when he was younger. "It probably sounds strange to you. I mean considering your profession and all, but putting that aside if you will have me," Alfred nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "I'd like to court you."

"...Court." He parroted, tasting the word in his mouth. It couldn't possibly mean what he thought it meant. Was that a 'game' the king partook in? Was Alfred the same as the king? "I would be delighted, your highness." Regardless of his fear and uncertainty he bowed gratefully, betraying nothing of himself.

Alfred's face lit up with excitement at Arthur's words. He kneeled in front of the omega taking the other's hand in his and gently kissed it. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity. Also know this; if you ever decide to do away with me because you no longer enjoy my company you need only tell me and I shall not bother you again with my presence."

"I ask only one thing. What is your name?" Alfred's eyes implored Arthur to tell him the truth, but his face showed he would not be mad if the omega refused to answer.

Arthur stepped back in alarm as Alfred dropped to his knee. For a prince to lower himself before anyone of a lesser station, let alone a contemptible omega whore, was unspeakable to the degree of sacrilege. It would be an outright scandal if someone were to find them like this.

"Yes! Of course, just get up." The omega hurriedly pulled him up by their joined hands. A soft blush dusted his cheeks, and he averted his eyes that were round with uncertainty. Lecherous, crude alphas he could deal with. This alpha, kind and chivalrous, was a whole different animal. "My birth name is Arthur Kirkland, your majesty," the omega said obediently. There were reasons why whores took up pseudonyms in their trade, and it wasn't just to be sexy and mysterious.

A nickname offered the omega a separate, professional persona to use while they engaged with their clients. It built a boundary between the heart and body, as it was an omega's nature to feel attached to their partner during coitus. For omegas sex was an emotional investment, and pretending to be someone else was one way to protect themselves from heartache when their customers inevitably left. Because they all left in the end. Arthur would hear his coworkers cry themselves to sleep at night, and he thought it was pathetic that they would ever believe their customers' promises.

"My name is Arthur..." He said sadly, putting an arm around himself.

"Arthur," Alfred murmured gently a small smile pulling at his lips. He swept Arthur's bangs out of his face fingers lingering there for just a moment. "A beautiful name for a beautiful omega." Alfred brought Arthur's hand up to his lips placing a soft kiss there. "I am anxiously awaiting our next meeting and yet we haven't even parted yet. Tell me where might I see you again."

As the prince blessed his hands with kisses all he could think of was how soft his lips were. "Wherever you desire to see me, my prince." Arthur wasn't the least bit familiar with the city. Because he was fairly new the omega hadn't left the brothel since his arrival. This was his first time outside the gates. The older whores who earned their loyalty to the madam were granted the small freedom of a few hours to run errands under watch of a chaperon.

"I shall meet you at your workplace then. I know my father is not the most comforting man to be around, but that is not to say you are not welcome to come back here any time you'd like." Alfred Placed on last kiss on Arthur's hands. "Would you like to stay here longer or is there another part of the palace you'd like to explore?"

"I imagine his majesty and his guests will be entertained for quite some time." It was only day one of the king's annual indulgences that lasted throughout the week. The omegas will likely be cycled out for new entertainment in a day or two.

"Somewhere comfortable, where we can be alone together?" Away from the party. He didn't wish to catch the attention of other alphas.

Alfred chuckled lightly as he put his hand under his chin in thought. "Comfortable and alone," he hummed trying to pick an idea location to learn more about omega that had caught his interest. "Tell me Arthur, did you perchance ever learn to read?"

Arthur's eyebrows peaked in interest. "I did." He tried not to betray his eagerness, but he was hoping Alfred was hinting at what he thought he meant. When he was a free omega he studied rigorously in the hopes of becoming something of a writer and work at home, so he could still keep house and raise his children. But ever since his family sold him off the closest he came to a book was a ledger slowly ticking down the customers that will eventually pay off their debt.

"Care to join me in the palace library then?" Alfred, though internally shocked and interested at the fact an omega brothel worker's ability to read, smiled sweetly at Arthur offering the other his arm. Alfred was beginning to see Arthur was not the same as his coworkers in fact he was the diamond amongst them.

Flushed with excitement and anticipation, Arthur forgot all propriety and took the prince's arm. Their steps echoed down the halls of the castle, its grand opulence a testament to the royal family's power and wealth. At this time of night everything was cast in twilight, and Arthur thought it was a shame he couldn't see it in all its splendor. They finally arrived at the great doors to the library, Arthur unconsciously squeezing his arms around Alfred's as the prince unlocked the doors with a heavy click of his key.

Alfred opened the door stepping to the side to allow Arthur to enter first, enjoying the delighted expressions on the omega's face. "Feel free to look at whatever you would like. We have the largest collection available in the entire country."

Arthur could see that. He had never seen so many books before in his life. They covered every wall of the grand room from the bottom shelves and reaching the heights of the high ceiling. Rows and rows of bookshelves were lined up into aisles where little nooks of privacy were found in the corners. It was right before his eyes but he couldn't believe it. He was so overwhelmed he couldn't even be jealous of Alfred's wealth of accessible knowledge.

Arthur sighed pleasantly. "It must be so wonderful living amongst so much beauty."

Alfred smiled as he shut the door behind him. "I will admit it is a nice place to escape to when my father becomes too much to bear. My brother likes to hide in here a lot as well as my father never comes in here. This was made for my mother so that she could teach my brother and me to be proper princes." Alfred made his way over to a shelf of books gently running his finger along the spines. "Please if you see something you like take it back with you. I don't mind if you want to barrow them so long as you promise to be careful with them."

Arthur thought about what would happen if he did bring a book from the royal library back with him. They'd never believe the prince sanctioned it, and he'd likely get punished. Justice for stealing property of the crown was worth his right hand. "Thank you, your highness, but I'm afraid I will have to decline your generous offer."

Arthur offered a watery smile before returning to the titles. His heart skipped with each title he recognized from his youth. He would have loved to revisit them again, if only to take him away to a better time. The omega's fingers lingered wistfully over the bright gold lettering before stepping back and letting go. He slowly browsed amongst the titles, gingerly pulling one out and immersing himself in a few passages before carefully returning them.

He came across one book and smiled, taking it down by his tip-toes and kneeling right there and sifting through the pages. He smiled at the prince and returned to the pages. "This is my favorite author," he explained as he turned a page.

Alfred put away the book he was looking at; he glanced over at the book Arthur held admiring the omega's gentle smile as he read. "Perhaps I should read it then. There are so many books in here it's hard to pick the interesting ones from the dull ones. I have a feeling you have excellent taste in literature though." Alfred sat down next to the omega not so close as to make the other uncomfortable, but near enough that it would not feel platonic. "Tell me, what is your favorite book?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. Although he read devotionally, his repertoire wasn't by any means nearly as worldly. He suddenly felt embarrassed to speak so openly about his passion to one who was infinitely more knowledgeable and well-read than he. "Just the classics," he replied humbly, turning a page distractedly, "merely limited to my motherland's writers."

"Oh and where is that exactly? I was kept inside the castle for the majority of my childhood as my father was paranoid I would get sick and die like his first alpha son. I never really had the chance to travel so books became a friend of mine as a child." Alfred's eyes were alight with a curiosity reserved for children not grown alphas.

Arthur muted his smile to one of modest closed lips. Alfred's innocence and kind heart was nothing he was familiar with in his experience with alphas. Although alphas were more toward protection than sadism, in his trade he came to expect the worse from them. But the prince was different from all the others, and even in the omega's world-weary cynicism he just couldn't match this kind smile to all the false ones before. Without thinking, he answered truthfully. "I come from the west on a little island. It rains often, but the weather brings forth the most breathtaking green earth. No emerald or dead stone can capture living, breathing green life." For the first time the omega used his hands to illustrate his point. It was rude practice in these lands for a lesser omega to gesticulate as it assumed control of the conversation. But Arthur was swept up in his memories of a happier, better place.

Alfred blinked at the way Arthur spoke and acted it was not something he was used to, though it didn't bother him. Most omegas were very soft spoken; they rarely looked an alpha in the eye unless the situation was deemed socially acceptable for them to do so even then their heads remained bowed. No, Alfred wasn't bothered by the omega's behavior at all he much preferred seeing this lively side of an omega. They were not as he had been taught; omegas were so much more than society allowed them to be. "It sounds lovely should I ever get the chance I would like to visit such a place. The desert may be beautiful at times, but I would like to see natural green outside of the green house."

It was the prince's voice carrying the smooth lilt of the desert sands that tore the omega from his green lands. Arthur's pallor turned ghost white, and his shoulders hunched to make himself smaller. "Forgive me, your highness. I forget myself," he said with a pitiful lilt that begged mercy. He didn't cry; he learned it made the retribution worse. It wasn't the dread of punishment that made his shoulders shake as it was how he ruined such a lovely evening by imposing his culture's norms in the very home of his adopted country.

"Forgive you? What for?" Alfred looked at the omega confusion plain on his face. Alfred gently lifted the omega's chin so the smaller man would look at him again. "I see nothing wrong with your behavior or words."

Alfred momentarily considered his next actions before pulling the omega to his chest. He held Arthur's head against his shoulder gently with one hand so if he wanted to Arthur could pull away and gently rubbed the omega's back with his other. "Do I smell angry to you?"

To his surprise there wasn't even the hint of anger or outrage. Arthur was well acquainted with the acrid stench that preluded an alpha's terrible wrath, especially at the beginning of his internment when the omega was inoculating into the culture by trial and error. Instead, Arthur found the alpha's smell to be calming and comforting. The omega pressed closer, turning his face against the prince's throat. He breathed in Alfred's scent, closing his eyes and relishing the safe and protected feeling one of his nature felt when comforted by his alpha.

Alfred could smell the change in scents from fear to comfort. He continued to rub Arthur's back enjoying the way it felt to hold the omega in his arms. Alfred rested his head on the omega's enjoying the fresh flowery natural scent Arthur gave off. "You must be tired after all that dancing. You can rest if you'd like. I won't do anything and no one will interrupt us in here."

"I wouldn't mind." Arthur rested his palm over the prince's heart, imagining the warm skin underneath the airy clothes. It was his duty, after all, to serve the clients, and there wasn't anyone he'd rather choose to surrender his body for another night than this alpha who showed him such kindness. Even if Alfred wasn't his client the omega's body was the only payment he could offer.

"Now how am I supposed to earn you trust if the first thing I do after meeting you is bed you?" Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair enjoying the feeling of the silken lock slipping through his fingers. "Rest Arthur. Know that when you're with me I will give you whatever you want. Whether it be books or sleep."

A smile flickered to life on his lips. He let his eyes slip shut and allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy, just this once. But he was curious, and the alpha made him feel at ease. "Your grace, forgive me for speaking so freely, but why me? Surely there are more bewitching, desirable omegas who would please you better than I." Arthur was hardly the best of them with his thick eyebrows and crude mouth. He was exotic by the merit of his heritage, but that was as far as it went. He was young, and foreign.

"As I mentioned earlier, the look in your eyes it's different from other omegas. You have a fire in you I can sense it. Also you're a male. That actually plays a large part in it. I've never been fond of female omegas; the only one I've ever loved was my mother." Alfred sighed and glanced down at Arthur smiling at the way the omega curled against his chest. "You look mostly at me, not my title. Also while I am an alpha and do sometimes succumb to my nature; I am not the type to be overbearing. I meant it when I said all you need to tell me is to leave you and I will go. I want to love my future mate, not suffer through a political marriage with some female omega my father chooses for me. I'm sure I'll come up with more reasons as I begin to learn more about you, but that's all the explanation I can provide for now."

"Mate?!" In his clumsy haste he pushed off the alpha to get a good look at him. He saw no deception in the prince's eyes, but this talk about marriage and permanency frightened him. "I-" Arthur clamped his mouth shut, instead choosing to turn away. His eyes skirted around the library as if seeing it for the first time, or rather through the lens of reality.

"I /am/ male," the omega carefully parsed his words, "but I have my place and you have yours. N-no alpha would marry me after what I've done and what's been done to me." He swallowed past the knot tightening his throat. It was true; even after his family's debt was paid by his years in servitude, he would live in disgrace for the rest of his life. Used, diseased, broken. He belonged in the dirty secrets of the city, not in the palace.

Suddenly it occurred to him. "You're mocking me!" He rounded on the prince and stood up to him at full height, which wasn't much against the alpha who was a good head taller than him. "You rescue me from that /disgusting/ rape den you call your entertainment hall to show me everything I missed about my home a-and-" the omega clapped his hand over his mouth, terrified of what he was doing but outraged on behalf of what was left of his spirit. "How could you..." He starting sobbing; he couldn't help it. The last of his strength left his body, and he collapsed to his knees at Alfred's feet.

Alfred hated the smell of an omega in pain be it physical or emotional and knowing the omega gave off the stench because of him made Alfred feel even worse. "I would never- I mean everything I say. Your life is not something you chose for yourself, circumstance put you there." Alfred gently placed a hand on the omega's back not wanting to startle the other. "You are worth so much more than your profession. Even if I'm not the one, any alpha would be lucky to be your mate."

It was too much. He wouldn't hear any more of the alpha's lies and deceit. It was cruel how words could bring a man to his knees, and reduced him to the bone dry pipe dreams of what his life could have been. As the prince's hand touched his shivering bare skin the omega violently wrenched away and scrambled to his feet, the jangle of bells loud and clanging. He practically snarled, throwing all the passion of a dead man into his first and last chance to make his voice heard to the man of the nature that put him in this hell.

"I may be a whore and an omega male but I bleed just the same as you. When you alphas finish with me and return home to your mates and children, just remember you're just as filthy as me. I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me. It is /you/ who put me here, not I!" He spat in the prince's face; the worst and most demeaning offense, but he didn't care. The damage was done.

Alfred's eyes blew wide at the omega's words and actions to speak to an alpha like that let alone a prince, Arthur had guts that much was sure. His hands balled into fist at his side as he willed himself to control his temper. After a few deep breaths Alfred calmly asked, "Do you think me the same as every alpha you have ever serviced?"

"Do I seem to you the type to lie and trick an omega into coming into bed with me? I could have whatever I like with merely a word, yet I choose not to do that. If you do not wish to see me again simply say the words and leave. Here I offered you everything and you choose to spit it back in my face. If you wish to be treated like a whore, rather than a human being then so be it." Alfred slowly stood up wiping the spit off his face. He walked past Arthur to the library doors holding one open for the omega. "If you wish to leave then go, rejoin your fellow whores."

Arthur felt no threat from the alpha prince but Alfred's calm yet stern voice commanded attention and obedience in the omega, who stood stock still. He half-expected the alpha to grab him and violently exert his dominance over the omega, but the alpha proved his worth by doing nothing. Through his tears Arthur stared at the gaping doorway leading out of the library, then at Alfred who stood expectantly at the door. With his head bowed low and lips pressed white he passed by the alpha prince on his way out.

Alfred had half-hoped Arthur would simply apologize and sit down again allowing what was a pleasant evening to return, but instead the omega left him. Alfred took that as his sign, Arthur wasn't interested in being pursued romantically. He doubted the omega would ever show his face at another party again preventing Alfred so much as a glimpse of the beautiful omega.

With a quiet glance out the door Alfred saw the omega round the corner heading back toward the party. The door closed with a soft click leaving Alfred alone in the library, with stumbling steps Alfred made his way over to an empty chair. His body collapsed onto the piece of furniture and his breath came out as a weary sigh. Why did he ever bother trying? No male omega could trust an alpha, let alone a prince. Alfred let his head fall back as he covered his eyes with his arm hiding the tears that clung to his eyelashes.

Not ready to go back but with nowhere else to go, Arthur found himself tracing their steps back to the green house. There encased in its pristine glass walls the omega wandered as he dried his eyes and collected his thoughts. He revisited the flora, touching its petals and wondering where on earth they were spirited away from and left here to flourish in a strange land for the voyeuristic pleasure of prying eyes. His wanderings returned him to the blooming rose bush indigenous to his homeland he pointed out to Alfred. As the omega stooped to share in its sweet perfume for a moment he wondered what the alpha prince's favorite flower was, or if he had one.

What a strange thought. "It's time to go back," the omega sighed to himself. He didn't expect to see the prince at the entertainment hall, but Arthur's reappearance without the prince was definitely noticed.

The omegas bustled in their corner whispering words amongst each other as Arthur rejoined them. One of the older omegas smiled slyly at Arthur as she walked over to him. "Couldn't manage to keep the Prince's attention, I see, Emerald. Maybe your little friend, Bello, will have better luck with the King. They just disappear not too long after the prince whisked you away."

"Less for us to worry about now though I do feel bad for the little guy, he's so young." Piped up another omega whose clothing was already shredded from the grabbing hands of alphas.

"Let's just hope his Majesty is satisfied with just one omega this evening. I'd rather not have to figure out who should pick up the slack of two or three injured omegas." The den mother quietly added as she gently rubbed the back of one of the youngest omegas there trying to comfort the boy. Barely fourteen and already forced to comply with the sick perversion of alphas at parties like these.

Since Alfred and Arthur's clandestine escape the entertainment moved to the more private quarters of the palace. It was in this more intimate setting that the king and his closest companions continued the festivities. The king demanded the minstrels abandon their instruments and dancers shed their bell shawls. He wanted no distraction from the real melody of their voices when he made /them/ sing.

Arthur's footfalls were muted amid the debauchery as the omega stole into the back corner with the other omegas. It was perhaps out if pity that the omegas, who saw the wrecked state he was in, refrained from berating him but instead exchanged a silent, knowing look amongst themselves and returned to their business. Whatever the alpha prince did to make the spitfire omega cry like that must have been terrible.

But not all omegas were that compassionate. Arthur's jolted in alarm hearing his friend's name. "Bello?! Is there nothing we can do?"

"Such as? Barge in and demand the King release Bello?" A female omega replied dryly, not looking up from her goblet. "Madam brought us here to attract a richer clientele. She'll more than kill you if you disgrace her."

"Arthur I know he is your friend, but there is nothing we can do now the king has chosen. You may help tend to Bello when he is released from the King's service. I suggest you keep your head bowed lest another Alpha decides to have his way with you." The den mother gave Arthur a stern look before moving her attention back to the younger omegas.

A pained yelp turned everyone's attention to the closed doors. Arthur balled his fists defiantly, shoulders tense and shaking. Feliciano was on the other side of the door. He was older than the blond but childish and weak. The boy would definitely struggle. Arthur remembered what happened last time to his friend and he didn't want that happening to Bello. "C-can we not do anything?" The omegas turned their heads; as fond as they were for the boy it wasn't worth their skin.

He jumped hearing a louder shout, and then pitiful wailing. He rushed to the door but was stopped by a rough hand snatching his arm back. "You're a little spitfire, aren't you?" A dark voice chuckled, and Arthur looked up to see a new pair of the royal family's blue eyes, bearing down at him. Arthur winced as his jaw was grabbed. "Nice eyes. My nephew has good taste. You want to see how my brother plays with his omegas?" He chuckled as the omega's pupils blew wide in fear. "Come on." The king's brother, Alfred's uncle, barged through the doors.

**A/N: So here's this… Updates might be a little sporadic my new full time job is kicking my butt a bit. My RP partner and I made this based off a picture we saw on tumblr while we were writing Melamin. Hopefully you guys like it. Idk how many of the people who like my other stories like omegaverse so even if you don't want to read this one I promise the next one isn't omegaverse. Until next time then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING BIT GRAPHIC AHEAD: VIOLENCE/RAPE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was blood on the floor; Feliciano was covered in the tale-tale red marks of an alpha's violent hand. Scattered about the brunette's body were cuts and bloody bite marks. His wrists were raw with the burns cause by rough rope binding his hands together. Blood trickled down the back of the omega's thighs an obvious sign that the King did not care to relax his bed partner before pleasuring himself.

Both the King and Feliciano looked in the direction of the commotion. The king did not look pleased to be interrupted whereas Feliciano looked at Arthur with pure terror in his eyes.

Alfred at this time came back into the ball room, finally having calmed down enough to rejoin the party. The absence of music indicated that his father had pick some unfortunate omega as his bed partner for the evening. He glanced toward the corner where the omegas had gathered and noticed Arthur was not there. A frown made its way to his face as nausea built up in his stomach, though Arthur had insulted him and done things that could have him beaten for Alfred didn't wish his father's wrath on anyone.

A gentle squeeze to his arm drew his attention to his elder brother. "Uncle just took him away to where father is," Mathew informed Alfred. "Father already had taken an omega back, but I believe he must have been a friend of the omega you were with as the blonde was very anxious to help the other omega." Mathew gazed at the slightly ajar doors sadly. "His behavior was out of line for an omega. I don't know how well he will fair."

Alfred pulled his arm out of his brother's light grip striding forth towards the doors ignoring the whispers around him. He knew well enough to at least knock once before entering the sight before was not something new though he did pity the omega in his father's grasp. Alfred turned on his uncle, "Release him," Alfred growled, "I have claimed him for this evening. Therefore he is not yours to touch." The hackles on Alfred's back rose as he was prepared to fight his uncle if need be. The man may be another alpha but age had made him weak it would not be much of a fight if Alfred chose to attack.

Grave displeasure etched between the elder alpha's brows. He had Arthur half-undressed with his hands uncinching the fasten at his waist.

The omega wore a stoic mask but when he saw Alfred his composure cracked. He looked down, ashamed but not knowing why.

Alfred's uncle, the king's younger brother, stroked a finger down the omega's front, hooking under the space next to a bony hip and pulling him closer by the hem, all while staring defiantly at his nephew. "Oh? I don't mind sharing. Come have a seat and we'll get started."

"Unhand him before I rid you of your hands." Alfred as the heir to the throne was directly under his father in the hierarchy of alpha power. The only alpha who could tell Alfred what to do was his father. Often though Alfred was not a very domineering alpha, as such any time Alfred used said power his father allowed him to get away with most anything. The king encouraged Alfred's nature to rule, a very strong instinct in alphas. Alfred's father barely spared his son a glance before returning to his previous activities allowing Alfred the control his position granted.

Arthur, meanwhile, would have loved to castrate both alphas. He stared resolutely at the marble floor, willing away the tears as he heard his friend finally stop struggling and just sobbed quietly to himself. Arthur could /hear/ Bello's heart breaking as the omega gave up and gave in.

His uncle did not move fast enough for Alfred's liking, his hesitance to release Arthur showed his attempt at defiance testing the limits he could push his nephew to. Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm wrenching the omega out of his uncle's grasp before shoving Arthur to the door silently communicating the need for the omega to leave. If his uncle was going to become violent Alfred wanted Arthur out of the room so he would not need to worry about the omega while fighting.

Arthur obediently matched the pace Alfred demanded, rushing to the double doors and looking back as he clutched the gold handle. Alfred and his uncle were at a standoff; the king and Feli...Arthur couldn't watch anymore. The omega slipped out of the room as fast as he could, closing the door behind himself to mute the sounds within.

For a wild moment he considered running. He could escape the palace grounds back into the city. He could use what means he had to travel safely to the border. It wasn't hard to bypass inspection; his tattoo betrayed nothing if he stowed away. And then what? Sneak away on a boat back to Britannia in a crate of apples? He couldn't return to his brothers. No business would take in a runaway indentured servant, not even a brothel.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again. Like waking from a dream everything appeared perfectly normal; the party was in full swing again (one of the princes must have told the musicians to begin playing to cover up the noise coming from the private room) with the bards singing over the melodic strings and wine filled to the brim of every cup. The alpha guests joked together as their omega entertainers draped luxuriously over them. It was a perfectly normal celebration with no knowledge or care to the hell going on in the heart of it.

Arthur stayed put; he knew Alfred would come and expect him to be waiting.

Alfred stared down his uncle daring the man to act against him, for a moment neither alpha moved as they assessed each other. Eventually Alfred's uncle finally backed down bowing his head in submission. Alfred internally breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly sent his uncle one last stern gaze before leaving the room to check on Arthur.

He found the omega not far from the door. Arthur was half-dressed do to his uncle's molestation, Alfred felt jealousy run through him for a moment before realizing Arthur was probably still in a state of shock. With a gentle hand to the omega's back Alfred led Arthur back out of the party hall heading towards a different part of the castle that Arthur had yet to see. Alfred didn't offer a word as he opened a door and navigated Arthur into a room while locking the door behind them to thwart any unwelcome visitors.

Arthur offered no resistance as Alfred steered him away from the party. He spared no glance anywhere but straight ahead as they stole away to an entirely different part of the palace Arthur could only guess was the private living quarters of the prince. They finally came to the prince's bedroom; Arthur looked around vacantly, idly unfastening the last of his decency and letting the airy skirts cascade to the floor. He took a seat on the bed, looking over his shoulder at the alpha expectantly.

Alfred blushed bright red at Arthur's nudeness. "W- W-What are you doing?" He quickly turned away giving Arthur privacy. "If its new clothes you want feel free to barrow some of mine, though they may be large on you, but please put something on."

A long silence stretched between them. Arthur stared incredulously at Alfred waiting for the punch line, but the alpha never delivered. Slowly the omega rose and latched the thin chain connecting his skirt together around his hips. "I'm clothed," he said softly, seeing as how the alpha wasn't going to face him unless he announced it out loud.

Alfred slowly turned around to face Arthur satisfied now that the omega was dressed. "Are you alright?" He asked keeping his distance from Arthur wary of making the omega upset or nervous after such a stressful event.

"I've been better," the omega answered warily, holding his arms to his body. He watched for any sign of falsehood in the alpha's open concern. He hadn't forgotten the hurt Alfred elicited out of his greatest fears.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Alfred bowed his head as he made his way over to a chair next to the window. "There's not much I can do once my father sinks his claws into an omega. If you'd like I can send a doctor to examine him once my father is done. It's the least I can do."

Arthur remained quiet, gaze passing sightlessly over the features of Alfred's chambers. He expected more opulence and grandeur. "Thank you," he said softly. Then, "Why am I here? Do you not want me?" He arched a brow. "Can you perform?" It was beyond irreverent to imply as such, but Arthur wanted to push this man to his limits.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's question, "Yes I can get hard, but that is not why I brought you back here. My uncle in some ways is worse than my father. My uncle prefers to play with one's mind more than their body. I rather you not be put through that, in this room no one will try to get to you. Please relax," Alfred gestured to the chair across from him, "You're safe here."

Arthur kept one eye on the prince as he rounded the chair from the opposite side and sat down. He looked outside. The view afforded a wonderful vista of the city. Street torches glowing like fireflies as the gathering dusk plumed with purples and pinks on the horizon. From the vantage point of the palace tower the architecture surrounding the palace was white and grand, as were the folk Arthur peeked through the windows of the coaches and caravans. As the city life broadened from the nexus of the palace so did the houses and buildings become darker and smaller, more crowded. Arthur could see the peasants crawl through the streets like ants as they finished their labor for today and retired to their homes. The sun set on their shacks first.

And in the heart of the upper class business district was a long street lashed with red. As the sun set it glowed like the belly of a furnace; the red light district was just opening for business, and like moths they all flocked to it. Arthur could pinpoint his home from here. It was one of the more popular and high-end types. The madam was seeking to refine her clientele by bringing him and his coworkers here.

Arthur watched the prince from the corner of his eye. He wasn't allowed to ask questions or speak, and since the prince didn't ask him to do anything else he waited.

The two sat in silence for quite some time staring out at the land. Arthur was so silent Alfred could almost forget the omega was there. Alfred glanced over at the omega, his hair mussed and skin reddened from sun exposure. His uncle's finger prints were red on Arthur's wrist jealousy bubbled beneath his skin, he took a deep calming breath to prevent himself from overreacting.

Alfred smiled softly at Arthur in an effort to keep both himself and the omega calm. "I do apologize about earlier; it was not right of me to throw you out like that for simply expressing your opinions. I need to learn to better control my temper."

"No, it was I who was out of line. Please forgive me." Alfred was an alpha unlike any other, but everyone had his limits. And it was true; Arthur was entirely in the wrong. His client didn't hire him spill his sob story. They both knew what the tattoo behind his ear meant.

"We were both partially guilty." Alfred concluded he shifted in his chair to better face Arthur, "Aside from yelling at me about how alphas are the evils of the world. You never told me about where you came from, what's your story?"

Arthur blinked his surprise. It wasn't the first time a client asked him, just a passing curiosity as the client lazed in the afterglow. Small chat. Arthur was schooled to answer with something sexy and mysterious, but he felt like the alpha was looking for the truth.

"It's nothing you haven't heard," he sighed, "my brother got in bad with the wrong crowd and now I'm here to pay off his debts. I've worked for Francine since I was thirteen. I have seven years left."

Alfred nodded his head solemnly at the information rather than point out the obvious selfishness and stupidity of Arthur's brother. "And your friend?" The alpha asked out of curiosity, "How did he fall into this line of work?"

"Bello...Feli..." Arthur bit his lip until his composure returned. "Bello was engaged. He didn't have a dowry so he decided to pay off his future brother-in-law's debt. He didn't even tell them." Arthur sighed and shook his head on behalf of the poor omega's kind-hearted stupidity. "His fiancé still comes around and swears to keep good on the engagement, but I don't know. Bello's lied to him about so many things because he had to. I don't know how his alpha will take it when he finds out."

"What could be so bad that his fiancé would just abandon him after being so faithful?" Alfred ask not to be cruel but out of genuine ignorance. His education never covered the struggles of those belonging to a lesser social standing aside from how to place taxes upon them.

"I'd rather not say. Please." Arthur pressed back against the chair, staring straight ahead.

Alfred's lips pulled into a thin line slightly bothered that Arthur refused to tell him, but he nodded his head slightly allowing his question to go unanswered. "How much longer does he have?"

The omega's lips quirked. "Two years. And, his fiancé pays premium for his heats. The whole week." Most whores in the brothel resented Feli for his short contract and hopeful future. They alienated the boy, but Arthur liked listening to Feli's illustrative stories about Ludwig and his detailed plans for when they got married. It was nice to know there was at least one decent alpha who stood by his omega.

"The shorter the time the longer it feels I suppose." Alfred's mind jumped back to the image of the poor omega pinned beneath his father, he closed his eyes tightly for a moment before sighing. "What will happen if cannot perform his duties any longer? If he becomes too badly scarred?"

"We're put to pasture." He shook his head at the prince's confused look. "We're thrown out. Miss Francine is a decent woman; she usually connects us to a job, but omegas like us are only given the worst labor." He watched the servants within the courtyard do their evening chores. His voice lowered. "If we're lucky we last ten years." Then he shrugged. "Some families hide us away in the country with relatives. But that's pretty rare."

"But what of your debt? How are you meant to pay it off if they do not allow you to continue to work for them?" Alfred suddenly felt twice as bad for the omegas his father had ever gotten a chance to place his hands on, no wonder they all looked so nervous at the party.

"If the debt cannot be paid I suppose the alpha who got himself into the hot mess will have to face responsibility himself." The omega sugar-coated his resentment with a pleasing smile and tilt of his head. Because it /was/ the alpha who forced his omega charge into human trafficking to amend his transgressions. Contracts on paper may serve their time, but the omega who whored himself will always be a whore.

When he was shipped off at thirteen Arthur didn't think it was permanent, had believed his brothers who assured him he'd come home worse for wear but loved and marriageable still. It wasn't until his struggling body was held down and tattooed marking him property of the state that he realized he had been sorely mistaken. His brothers didn't write. Eventually his friends stopped, too. All he had left was his small world as a male omega whore. He found new family in his fellow omega whores and the beta madam was something of a mother to him. He learned never to trust alphas, who in their privilege deemed omega whores the lowest kind while demanding their necessary existence to fulfill their base needs. It was hypocritical and a betrayal, because alphas and omegas needed each other.

Alfred bowed his head in thought the ideology made sense, though if Alfred could have a say in it the alphas would be paying their own debts rather than forcing their omega charges to do the dirty work for them. "I suppose it serves them right. Though you may have been a charge forced into this by your brother's will, I believe you'll make it out fine." Alfred huffed a gentle laugh, "Just don't go trying to pick fights or stand against too many alphas. Not all of them have as much patience as I taught myself."

The omega bit his lip. "It was entirely my fault. I am sorry," he repeated. By all rights the prince should very well have beaten him. He insulted the prince and /spat in his face/. For Arthur's sake it was lucky that they were alone or else the prince would have no choice but to exact punishment for propriety.

The omega was curious, however, about the events leading up to the debacle. Why did the prince choose him out of all the other whores to charm with his privileges and talk of marriage? Arthur was excruciatingly curious, but it wasn't his right to impose the alpha prince with his interests. If the prince wanted to talk about it he would. The omega shifted, glancing at him from the corner of his eye more than once.

Alfred sat silent as the omega stole many glances in his direction. He waited for Arthur to voice the question that seemed to be upon his lips before realizing Arthur would not speak unless prompted to. "You are free to speak in my presence you know." Alfred smiled reassuringly at the omega, "I may not always like what you have to say but I do promise I will keep an open mind."

"I...you mentioned marriage," he began awkwardly. "Does it displease you?" He didn't understand worldly issues like marriage alliances. It must be more complicated than political and economic gain if the prince had cold feet.

Alfred smiled sadly before glancing out at the window. He was quite for a long time, so long that it seemed as if he ignored Arthur's question. "I've never had an interest in any of the omegas my father has tried to introduce me to, one main reason is that they are all female. I have had quite a few partners in the past, but all of those relationships ended with the omega wanting nothing more to do with me or dying of a disease they acquired from their less than ideal living situations. If I could I would bring them to live here in the palace with me, but my father would never allow such a thing."

"I don't expect you to understand as from what I've seen male omegas are not stigmatized where you are from, but here even if you are of noble or royal birth a male omega is treated like dirt. In rare cases, such as with your friend, they can find an alpha that will marry and stand by them, but as I said it is quite rare. As such for an alpha, such as myself, it is not so strange to look towards brothels where most male omegas reside." Alfred glanced over towards Arthur his expression sad and serious all at once. "I was quite serious when I was talking to you earlier. I would very much enjoy courting you."

Arthur matched the prince's gaze with a level stare. Again he was stepping out of line making eye contact but he could tell Alfred preferred it that way. In his trade intuition for his customer's needs and perception of other people's intentions was imperative. What the omega gathered from the alpha's reverence to his omega mother and confession of his affairs with male omegas intrigued him.

"If that is his majesty's wish I would be honored to be your courtesan," he said plaintively. He didn't comment on the fate of the omegas before him.

Alfred laughed gently to himself. "When two people start courting it is not merely based upon the desires of one, but rather mutual interest, though I will take your answer as a tentative yes. And please at the very least call me Alfred, even if it just when we are alone."

Arthur was infinitely more comfortable keeping the formality between them but this was a special client. With a measure of unease Arthur acknowledged that he'd have to kiss him, too, if it was asked of him.

Brothels commonly held a no kissing policy. It was a safeguard to prevent emotional attachments between worker and client, much like the pseudonyms. In practice, however, the whores chose their own professional boundaries. Some allowed kissing, but for an omega who was naturally disposed to form attachments it was walking a fine line. Arthur had seen for himself what happened when a whore fell in love with their client. It never ended well.

It was his job, though, and perhaps subjecting himself to the prince would shave off a year or two from his sentence. Alfred didn't seem like a terrible person; indeed he imagined the alpha would treat him like gold.

He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Then, Alfred." The omega slowly and deliberately took the alpha's hand in his own. "I am interested. I want this."

Alfred stared into Arthur's eyes trying to detect a lie in the omegas words, and either the omega was an exceptionally good liar or he was telling the truth. Alfred smiled, gently squeezing Arthur's hand. For a moment he dare let himself hope this time everything would turn out well, after all Arthur was far stronger than any other omega Alfred had ever met.

There was a gentle knock at the door that could belong to no one but his brother. Alfred frowned in confusion as it was rare that his brother would ever interrupt him while he was with an omega. Alfred smiled once more at Arthur before getting up to see what his brother wanted.

He opened the door and was greeted by his brother's grim expression, with a quick glance back at Arthur he said, "I'll be just a moment," and stepped outside.

"What's wrong Matt? You almost never come knocking."

"Father is finished," Was all he needed to tell Alfred to explain his expression and behavior. "It's worse than normal. If I didn't know better I would have thought the omega was in heat from the way father treated him, but the omegas are being sent back to the brothel now."

Alfred felt his gut twist in knots, he knew his father had been in a bad mood lately, but it did not justify such harsh treatment of an omega. "Alright, I'll take Emerald out to join them soon. Also, Matt, send for Kiku and tell him to head to their brothel. I promised I would have Kiku look the omega over once father was finished."

Mathew furrowed his brow in confusion at Alfred abnormal behavior, but nodded in agreement. It was unusual that Alfred would try to sneak behind their father's back by sending their personal doctor to male omegas, but Mathew couldn't help but agree that it was the least they could do.

As Mathew left, Alfred sighed wearily before heading back inside the room. He smiled at Arthur trying to reassure the omega but he knew the omega could smell his unease and frustrations from a mile away.

Arthur knew that look. He rose from his seat, an understanding smile flicking at the corners of his lips. "Will I see you again?" He touched a hand to the prince's arm.

"Of course," Alfred glanced towards the door not wanting to leave Arthur. "Perhaps quite soon, but I need to do damage control at the party first. People might not say anything as my father's the king but the image of a maimed omega isn't pleasant to anyone." Alfred bowed his head trying to hold back his frustrations towards his father, "I am sorry about your friend. Mathew is sending for the doctor right now he should be at your establishment by the time you get back. Come I'll walk you back to your co-workers."

"Thank you," he said with a lilt of surprise. The prince's needless but generous courtesy touched him. He was taking responsibility for his father's transgressions. It put everything he heard about the prince into perspective.

Arthur had heard about the prince before from his clients. Sex tended to loosen lips. Private and public affairs about Prince Alfred were a hot topic at orgy parties and private events alike. He was first in line to the throne, after all.

Whores were invisible. They were privy to the worst of humanity including the internal networks of government and high society. By the things Arthur heard it was hard to tell who were enemies to each other and who were friends. The same alphas who celebrated with their associates were meeting in secret with others to conspire against them.

Some even ran their mouths aloud to Arthur about their dark conspiracies and ambitious schemes as they lay luxuriating in the afterglow of a session. Arthur leant only half an ear as he counted down the minutes until they got the hell out.

"Thank you," the omega said again as they stood in front of the doors. "It would be better if your father didn't see you."

Alfred laughed gently, "It's not like he doesn't already know after the stunt I pulled today with my uncle. Besides I want to be with you for just a little longer." He held the door open for Arthur a small tired smile on his face. "Also it's easy to get lost in the palace, it was designed this way to protect the royals from assassination."

Arthur smiled his thanks and preceded Alfred through the door. Despite the foreboding knot in his stomach Arthur enjoyed their walk back. Alfred offered his arm and Arthur dutifully took it, ignoring the comforting warmth of the alpha's skin radiating through the cool silk.

It was odd feeling like he didn't want to leave as they returned to the hall. A lone omega was waiting for him; it seemed the king and his guests were feasting in the dining hall. Arthur reluctantly slipped his arm from the crook of Alfred's elbow. He smiled shyly up at him. "Goodbye, my lord."

"Until next time, Emerald." Alfred bowed his head so quickly that it seemed to be more of a nod. Not a speck of their behavior was out of place, but the two of them knew better. Arthur knew a much more hidden side of the alpha prince one that he showed to only a select few. Alfred watched the two omegas until they were out of sight before heading back towards the dining hall not daring to peer into the room his father used when playing with omegas.

The rest of the evening continued pleasantly as Alfred made his rounds speaking with the nobles and upper class citizenry calming everyone down after the unpleasant screams that filled the halls earlier. Alfred was used to this it was his self-proclaimed duty to keep the people happy and it was exhausting. By the time the party ended in the early hours of the morning Alfred was ready to sleep the next day away, but he had one last bout of damage control he needed to tend.

He headed towards his room dressing in his cheapest looking clothing before heading out on horseback towards the brothel where Arthur and his friend worked. If the damage was as bad as Mathew claimed it was likely that Kiku would still be there mending the omega's wounds.

He was greeted happily by the mistress of the establishment, though at first she tried to dissuade Alfred from going to see the injured omega eventually she gave in and lead the way. As she opened the door for Alfred the alpha was greeted by the metallic stench of blood. Kiku sat there sewing up one of the many lacerations covering the omega's skin. "How is he?" Alfred asked as he slowly walked into the room.

Kiku was kneeling on the floor tending to Bello who lay naked on a mat. The omega gave no acknowledgement of Alfred's presence, and upon closer inspection his wild dilated eyes made known his intoxicated state.

"Multiple lacerations and contusions, but he will recover, your highness." Kiku set his hands on the floor and bowed parallel to the floor in deep reverence. Tying off the final stitch the beta physician carefully returned the fine medical instruments into his satchel. Feli whimpered as he tried to get up. Kiku put his hand on the omega's shoulder and gently coaxed him back down. He murmured something in the omega's ear before rising to his feet. He motioned for the prince to follow him outside. The last thing the prince saw before Kiku closed the door curtain was the omega trying to find a comfortable position on the floor while minding injuries on his black and blue form.

"It was kind of you to come, my lord," Kiku bowed his head. "Even with healing balm there will be scarring, but he is safe."

"I suppose that's the best to be expected. Thank you for your hard work." Alfred held out a small coin purse to the doctor. "Let me know if this does not cover the expense of the treatment." Alfred looked back towards the door concern clear on his face. "What was his mental state like, before you drugged him?"

Kiku accepted the payment and bowed low. "The whore was...excitable. He refused to be touched." Tucking the purse into his larger satchel the beta pulled his robe around himself. Clandestine visits like these demanded some secrecy.

"Please do not hesitate to call on me again." He covered his head with a cowl and slipped away.

Alfred sighed sparing one last glance towards the door; he turned to the mistress and smiled sweetly. "My good woman, would you do me the favor of calling this omega's fiancé to the establishment. I do believe he has recently come into good fortunes and would be more than happy to pay off the rest of this omega's debt."

The woman hurried away to send for the said fiancé, once she was gone Alfred quietly slipped back into the room. He tried to remain quiet and calm so not to startle the omega. Thankfully the omega had fallen into a restless slumber; Alfred remained quietly by the omega's side waiting for the other alpha's arrival.

The door curtain leading further into the house drew back. Arthur balancing a large tray laden with supplies carefully stepped inside. He jumped when he saw the alpha. "A-Alfred!" he yelped before hastily setting the tray down. He motioned for the alpha to follow as he brushed past him back the way Alfred came. Thankfully the racket didn't rouse Feli from the drug-induced sleep.

Arthur checked back one more time before drawing the curtain closed. "It may not be wise to have an alpha near Bello just yet." Arthur himself looked uneasy; they hadn't had an alpha in the resident house in a long time.

"Thank you for bringing the doctor," he said absently but genuinely. It was obvious Arthur had half a mind on the boy next door. "What brings you here?"

"Someone had to pay the doctor and trust me your establishment could not afford someone of his skills. After all he is my personal doctor; I've known him since I was a child so he can be trusted." Alfred smiled at the way Arthur was obviously concerned about his friend. "Right now I'm waiting for his fiancé to arrive, but you are right it may not be so wise to stay in the room with him right now. I will wait out here you go see him, it's clear that's want you would rather be doing right now."

Arthur paled; he looked horrified. "You called on his fiancé?" The omega shook his head, eyes stricken with alarm. "Call him off. Bello doesn't want him knowing." He held his hand up to the prince's objection. "/Please/. He /doesn't/ want Ludwig to know. He's afraid of what he will do."

Alfred sighed and gently placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "He will find out whether he sees him now or during his next heat. According to the doctor those wounds are going to scar and scar badly. Honestly the best place for him to recover is going to be at home away from all of this. If his fiancé is as good as Bello claims then scars will not matter."

"I get that." Arthur cut his gaze to the floor, folding his arms around himself. It was hard enough arguing against an alpha looking him square in the face. In this country an alpha's rule was absolute. An omega was voiceless. He learned it the hard way. He still remembered the beatings. "Still, there are ways an omega protects his alpha. Can we work out a deal?" Arthur swallowed and flicked his eyes to the prince. "Call off Ludwig and I'm yours for the night. Anything you want. No charge." Not that money meant anything to the prince. Arthur would have to pay the madam for a night off but it was his fault Alfred was here.

Alfred looked down at Arthur sadness covering his features. He shook his head in disagreement, "No. I'm sorry, but Arthur, Ludwig needs to know. I understand that Bello does not want Ludwig to know the extent of foul treatment you and your co-workers likely receive, but it is an alpha's job above all others to protect our mates. I am sorry, but it is also my job to deal with the damages left behind by my father. Ludwig will come and he will take Bello home with him. That is both the curse and blessing of spending a night with my father."

Arthur flushed red and tightened his arms. "Yes, your highness," he grit through his teeth. He slapped the curtain back and ducked back inside.

"Get up. Ludwig's coming." The omega nudged the unconscious boy with his foot. Feli startled awake and starting yelling hysterically in his mother tongue.

"Shut up. Get dressed," Arthur nipped out angrily. He tossed the boy's clothes at him and paced restlessly back and forth.

Feliciano whimpered at the harshness of the other omega's voice, but did as he was told. He cringed as the fabric touched his sensitive wounds biting back pained shouts.

Alfred stood outside listening to the two omegas; he sighed at Arthur's anger, but let it be. The omega possessed a strong will and did not like losing, but in the long run Alfred hoped the spitfire of an omega would thank him for this. Even if Alfred would never confess he paid the injured omega's bail.

He waited for a good hour before he heard a commotion downstairs; he headed towards the sound planning on meeting this alpha before he had a chance to see Feli. "Hello there. I take it you are Ludwig yes?" The other alpha was very well built even more muscular than some of the palace guards and quite tall as well. From the apron the other still wore Alfred judged the other to be a builder or carpenter of sorts he smiled and went on that presumption. "Congratulations on the recent boom in business. I hear you are finally ready to pay off your omega's debt, you must be quite happy."

The look in Alfred's eyes as he spoke was enough to get Ludwig to follow along even if the other did not fully understand what was happening. "A-ah yes thank you. It took some time, but I got there."

"Yes well I hope you will take good care of him now. This business isn't the kindest on its workers." Alfred's smile dropped slightly before he gestured towards the stairs. "He's in the second room on the right, but be gentle he's not in the best shape right now."

Ludwig's eyes filled with concern, he quickly bowed his head before practically running up the stairs. Alfred stayed down below, he gently laughed before handing the mistress a large coin purse. "Idiot almost forgot to pay the bill. I trust everything is now in order?" Alfred asked with a stern gaze.

"Yes your majesty. Bello is free to leave whenever he chooses. Thank you for your patronage." The head mistress bowed her head in respect ready to add the gold coin to the small vault they kept at the establishment. "I hope to see you again."

With a quick smile Alfred turned to leave, "I'm sure you will."

By the time Ludwig broke into the room Feli was waiting for him.

"Via mita! I'm so happy to see you!" In spite of the violent bruising the corners of Feli's eyes wrinkled as he smiled with pure love. The omega was sitting up with his hands in his lap; there was no use hiding the truth.

"Feli..." Ludwig's legs almost gave out when he saw his fiancé covered head-to-toe in bandages and bruises. "Who did this to you?!" When the omega cowered in fear the alpha held his hands up placatingly. "No, Feli, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault." He kneeled in front of the boy who fell into his broad arms sobbing. The alpha didn't quite know where to put his hands; it seemed not one inch of olive skin was spared the king's cruelty.

Arthur was silently watching the two. Ludwig looked at him over his fiancé's heaving shoulder. "I'll kill whoever did this," he vowed darkly. Arthur calmly met his eyes.

"I'll do what I can," the omega promised. Ludwig nodded shortly before returning his attention to Feli. Arthur poured Ludwig a cup of tea before leaving the two.

**A/N: Whatever will Arthur do to the king? Thank you so much for the huge boom of popularity towards this piece it's nice to know so many people enjoy it. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

_"This is the beginning of your new life," Arthur smiled at Feli through the mirror as he helped the injured omega dress in their shared boudoir. Minding the bandages and stuff limbs the blond held open the boy's dress pants as Feli gingerly stepped inside. _

_"Thank you, Arthur. I couldn't have gone through this past year without you." Feli painstakingly removed his earrings and replaced them on the vanity. _

_"You don't give yourself enough credit," the blond said tying the belt knot. Arthur stepped back, surveying the boy with a critical eye. It was the first time he saw the boy in plain civilian attire. Even when they went out on errands whores wore headdresses befitting of their class. _

_Feli looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He held his arms out and spun in a circle, humming absently. He caught Arthur in the mirror watching him silently._

_"I'll come visit you! You are still my special friend." Feli eagerly took the boy's hands in his. Arthur smiled and shook his head. _

_"No, Feli." He touched his hand to the boy's suddenly stricken face. "Remember what I told you. You're marrying a successful contractor. You can't associate yourself with us anymore." He wiped the boy's streaming tears. He always cried so easily. "Don't worry about me. You have your whole life ahead of you." _

_He kissed the boy's trembling lips. Feli dropped his head and nodded, wiping his eyes. "If that is your wish, Arthur. But I will miss you, no matter what you say."_

It had been almost a week since Alfred had first met Arthur and only a day since the omega had requested to meet him again. After the party everything had quickly gone back to normal, Alfred continued his lessons and had politely met with a female omega his father introduced him too. Alfred was heading toward the den he agreed to meet Arthur at. Though the alpha was not a big smoker he had dabbled a few times into the God's medicine when the stress of his position became too much.

Alfred though preferred to remain anonymous when he went to such establishments as such he dressed a few places below his rank and hid his face under a scarf. Due to this desire Alfred avoided going to the same den twice it wasn't hard with the variety available. Today Arthur had picked out one of the newer establishments to meet at, though it was close to his brothel it was far enough away from everything else allowing Alfred to relax. The soft jingle of bells greeted Alfred as he opened the door to the establishment.

Arthur was waiting for Alfred in one of the back rooms. Like Alfred, the omega wore a headdress with his face covered and nondescript attire. It was only his bright eyes lined with kohl that betrayed his identity. He sat on his knees on the plush cushions, smoke twisting into the air from the pipe next to him.

Alfred slowly made his way back towards the more private rooms as Arthur had previously informed him where they would meet in the establishment. He didn't bother to knock as he opened the door such was his rank's privilege. As he stepped inside the sweet smelling smoke that was associated with these dens greeted him. He coughed momentarily as the smoke entered his lungs; it had been quite some time since he last dabbled in the stuff.

The omega hooked one finger under the veil and slowly revealed smiling lips. "Good evening, Alfred. I apologize for calling you out to this unsavory place, but I trust this establishment to keep its secrets." He motioned for Alfred to sit beside him while he filled a fresh pipe for the prince.

Alfred removed his mask smiling back at Arthur; he sat down and relaxed against the cushions accepting the pipe when Arthur finally offered it to him. "So what did you call me out here for?" Alfred questioned before inhaling from his pipe.

The smile fell from Arthur's lips. "I've been a right horror to you. You've shown me only kindness and charity, and I've done nothing to deserve it." Crawling closer the omega smoothed his hand up the alpha's sleeve, over his chest and into the fold of his robes. His eyes were rapt on Alfred's, tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth. "You paid off Bello's debt. He's getting married in a month." He plucked the pipe from Alfred's lax fingers and set it down.

A gentle chuckle slipped from Alfred's lips, "Now wherever did you hear that? I thought I had been quite secretive." Alfred quirked a brow at Arthur removing the pipe from his hands, but made no comment. "I'm glad Ludwig proved to be one of the few good alphas out there. I believe they will be quite happy."

"I knew it was you the moment I heard the news. 'Anonymous benefactor' indeed." As he moved to straddle the prince's lap he hiked his robe up exposing a creamy thigh. "And after a week with no word from you I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see you, your highness," he purred linking his arms around his neck. He paused. "Am I being too forward?"

Alfred gently rested his hands on Arthur's thighs the opium ladened smoke in the air causing him to be far more relaxed than was generally normal for the calm prince. "Perhaps a little," the alpha admitted with a gentle smile, "Not that I mind too terribly."

Arthur returned the pipe to Alfred's lips. He waited as the prince inhaled the cloying smoke before setting it back down. The omega settled farther into Alfred's lap, almost grinding as he used gravity to his advantage. "You're not like your father. You have a heart." He rested his palm over the alpha's chest to emphasize.

The prince snorted smoke coming from his nostrils, "You're just now realizing this?" Alfred sighed practically slumped against the pillows as the drug slowly took effect easing away stress and tension from his body. "You are not like most omegas yourself."

"I probably was once," he answered cryptically as he stroked the alpha's fringe from his lightly perspiring brow. It was a hot summer night so close to the dunes.

Judging it a good time to step up his game the omega untied the sash at his waist and let his robe fall open. Underneath the omega wore a halter adorned with precious stones and chained at the neck by a gold collar. The soft candlelight cast gentle shadows over his bare shoulders and skin. And the omega took the headdress completely off, discarding it carelessly as all his attention was on the alpha's enraptured face.

Alfred gazed in wonderment at the omega's beauty; his hand gently rose to caress Arthur's cheek. "Every moment with you feels like a dream." He sighed peacefully simply enjoying the chance to gaze upon such a treasure. "If this is a dream then please do not wake me."

"I promise you it's better than any dream," the omega cooed, nuzzling cat-like against the prince's hand. Jade eyes practically glowed in the hazy air.

Alfred smiled lazily at Arthur the smoke in the room making his head hazy. "Have I had the chance to tell you yet how enchanting your eyes are? Such a rare color, they're beautiful."

Arthur smiled politely. "Thank you. Green eyes are uncommon even in my motherland. But I like blue better." No one could deny that the prince was incredibly handsome. His blue eyes changed with his mood; right now they were bottomless pools of desire and haze. Arthur ever so gently fanned his finger over the prince's thick fan of eyelashes. "They're blond at the tips."

In the omega's experience alphas liked to aggress so he continued teasing Alfred with touches and sweet words waiting for the alpha to finally lose his cool and make his move.

Alfred continued his gentle touches as he traced over Arthur's features paying careful attention to the omega's lips which seemed to have drawn his attention. He bit his lip slightly his disoriented mind not able to think in logical patterns, but rather in simple wants and desires. The previously gentle pressure Alfred applied on Arthur's face grew rougher as his nature began to take over the gentle alpha.

It was the omega's nature to yield delectably to the alpha's rough advances. Arthur exhaled hotly as the prince gave into his base needs and overpowered him. He was a whore and it was his job to play up his pleasure, but there was something about the plant and the prince's natural scent that heightened his sensitivity.

The hand that held Arthur's thigh tightened as Alfred's other hand moved behind Arthur's neck firmly pulling the omega's face towards his. Before the omega would have ever had a chance to protest Alfred's lips were on his nipping and sucking in a dominant fashion unlike the prince's usual meek behavior.

Arthur's lips yielded with the rest of his body. He didn't kiss but the prince was an exception to his rule. He knew how to but those experiences weren't gained by the necessity of his trade. Sleeping with alphas was the loneliness job in the world and brothel workers often sought company in each other's arms for the emotional completion left unfulfilled by their alpha clients. It wasn't sexual as much as it was sharing a meaningful language with someone who understood. For Arthur his partner was Feli, and it was very hard to see him go.

Arthur cleared his mind and focused solely on the kiss. It was different from kissing an omega. He never would have thought the smell of an alpha's nature gave depth to the experience that made every individual encounter unique.

Arthur may be mistaken, but he had never smelled anything so divine as the alpha in front of him. The omega practically purred in unexpected pleasure.

Alfred growled lightly at the sounds coming from Arthur wanting to give the omega cause to make more of them. He flipped Arthur over gentle enough to do no harm, but strong enough to assert some dominance. Holding his body up with one arm Alfred allowed his other to roam the omega's body wanting to learn the other's sweet spots all the while kissing the breath out of Arthur.

Arthur arched like a cat against the alpha's hand. His arms were limp for now, arranged in a pleasing way on the floor. Disheveled flaxen hair haloed his face, dusted pink with a lovely flush.

As he broke away from the kiss Alfred moved on to leave a line of kisses across Arthur's cheek down to his neck where he began biting and sucking on the flesh as was a natural desire for someone of his nature. They wanted to be able to mark things as their own a strong alpha trait one that even the prince fell victim to.

The kiss threw Arthur into vertigo, the room spun around his flickering eyes as Alfred moved on. His lips felt lonely and he tried following after the prince's kisses fruitlessly. "Oh..." He sighed and submitted to Alfred predatory inclinations, baring his white throat like a canvas waiting for the alpha's mark. His robe revealed a long skirt with a high slit on both sides, exposing bare legs up to the top of his thigh.

Alfred's hand slide beneath Arthur's transparent halter top gently brushing the silken skin beneath, he paid close attention to the omega's perk nipples fondling the more feminine flesh there. "So beautiful," he murmured against the omega's skin.

"Strong arms," Arthur praised as he stroked them up and down. Alfred's broad chest was just as impressive, Arthur feeling the firm shape of the alpha's pectorals as he sought more skin. "Truly an alpha among alphas." He smiled coyly.

Alfred chuckled gently slowly coming back to himself as the intensity of the high waned a bit. "Excellent breeding I suppose, though my looks scarcely compare to the beauty before my eyes."

"Such a flatterer." Arthur playfully tapped the prince's nose. "You like making your omegas feel good. I can tell. Show me some of that chivalry, love." The omega arched serpentine like as if imagining it already.

"Your wish is my command," Alfred replied with a small smile as he nuzzled Arthur's face. The hand that was once on Arthur's chest moved lower massaging the milky white flesh as it slowly traveled down the omega's body. The hand paused at the waist line of Arthur's skirt and Alfred gently kissed the underside of Arthur's jaw silently asking for permission to continue. He didn't care so much if he wasn't pleasured so long as his partner felt good it was enough to make Alfred happy.

As the prince's hand ventured lower Arthur arched his back and rolled his hips following after his hand. "The answer is yes," the omega promised drawing a smile on Alfred's lips with his finger. "Everything is yes. Just one more..." Arthur gently cupped the back of Alfred's neck and coaxed him into another kiss.

Oh, it felt divine. Alfred's lips moved sensually in cadence with his own, never rushing or impatient to move on to better things. Instead, the alpha attended to the omega the way Arthur would have liked it. Arthur never got to decide if he wanted it fast or slow. Sex was a service his body provided to strange men, a one-sided profit. Alfred was the first one to seemingly care about what the omega wanted and liked.

At that very moment Arthur felt so loved and treasured he could cry. Arthur sniffled as Alfred drew back and wiped his eyes. "I'm okay," he assured softly and then smiled.

Alfred placed a feather light kiss at the corners of Arthur's eyes. He smiled sweetly at the omega understanding as he had learned through previous partners that omegas such as Arthur did not get the chance to feel the love they deserved. He always tried his best to let them feel safe around him; he didn't want to turn into his father. "Always remember just a word and I will stop if you want me to. This is as much about me feeling good as it is you." Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead murmuring once more, "Your wish is my command."

The omega laughed sweetly. "Am I the prince now?" A playful finger flicked down the bridge of Alfred's straight nose. "Are you my humble servant?" he purred.

"If that is what you so command." Alfred gently joked back before kissing Arthur again. "What is your first command for me my lord?"

Arthur hummed and gratefully accepted the kiss with eyes fluttering closed. Lazing on his back the omega looked up at the prince thoughtfully. "Make me feel good." He played with the alpha's fringe. "You should be good at that."

"I will do what I can," he leaned forward so that his lips gently caressed Arthur's ear as he spoke the omega's name in a soft whisper, "Arthur." Alfred lightly bit the soft flesh of Arthur's lobe as his hand once more ventured down the omega's chest teasing the sensitive areas he had previously discovered. "How best would you like me to touch you?" Alfred asked his voice a husky whisper.

The omega shivered hearing his name spoken out loud. "I like where your hands are going," he sighed luxuriously as the alpha's hand teased down his body. "My lips are lonely." Arthur dragged him down for another kiss, and when Alfred's fingers dipped underneath his skirt he moaned.

Arthur was fond of kissing more than anything Alfred noticed; perhaps he was just that good of a kisser, regardless of the reason Alfred obliged him only breaking their kisses to breath. As his hand ventured into Arthur's skirt Alfred began to gently rub Arthur's half hard cock.

The alpha always found it strange that male omegas carried all the same bits as an alpha and yet they were not capable of impregnating someone themselves. Perhaps that is where some of the stigma of male omegas lay in the strange bodies of males you could mother but never father children. Even so Alfred could never understand why his father was so adamant that male omegas were a lesser being. They could still reproduce, they are worth just as much as a female omega and yet most were forced to lead a life similar to the omega before him.

Arthur felt himself plump in the prince's gentle hand. The omega moaned through their kiss, a soft mewl of want. Taking the lapels of the prince's robe Arthur looked at Alfred for permission before opening it. He pushed it over his broad shoulders and helped the alpha pull out from the sleeves.

Alfred tossed aside the clothing before moving to undo the clasps holding up Arthur's skirt. He paused before doing so waiting for Arthur's consent, when the omega offered a nod Alfred gently removed the garment kissing the soft skin underneath.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, carding slim fingers through the alpha's cornflower hair as the prince lighted a kiss in the dip of his hip bones. "Ah...ah-" The omega's heels dragged on the floor trying to hold his hips still as Alfred went farther down. The hands clutching Alfred's hair were sweaty as the prince went down on him.

Having done this before on a few of the omegas he had become intimate with, Alfred easily took the omega's smaller size into his mouth. With one hand he held down the omega's hips and the other gently stroked the outside of Arthur's thigh; Alfred slowly startled to bob his head enjoying the sounds he was drawing forth from the omega. The grip of his hair was almost painful as Arthur squirmed clearly trying to hold still with little success.

The warm, soft velvet of the prince's tongue and the tight sucking pressure felt divine. It was scandalous for an alpha to perform on an omega; omegas were expected to give pleasure, not receive it. It was a whole new experience for the omega. Arthur dragged his teeth over his bottom lip in a bid to dampen his soft cries. Despite this small whines and whimpers betrayed him.

Slowly Alfred broke away but continued pumping Arthur as he leaned forward to whisper in Arthur's ear, "It's okay to enjoy yourself." Alfred left a moist trail of kisses as he made his way back down Arthur's body intent on ensuring the omega had at least one orgasm before they moved on.

Arthur forgot to breath, fists twisting in his robe as Alfred brought him to the crisis. In the first few moments he was paralyzed with his back arched and lips parted, and then all at once the omega started gasping for air and flopped back down on the floor. He kept his eyes closed as he recovered.

Alfred wiped his mouth with the back of his hand clearing away the excess of saliva that remained and spit out the strange cloudy substance that was omega cum into a nearby ashtray. He then lay next to Arthur cuddling against Arthur as he recovered from the sudden orgasm. Alfred patiently waited; stroking the omega's side soothingly allowing Arthur to decide when and if he wanted to continue.

Arthur lay in a euphoric daze, lidded eyes unseeing. His muscles were liquid as all tension lifted from his body. His breathing leveled back to normal. When the alpha cut into view he blinked and focused on the man.

Something inside him urged to touch the prince's face and for once the hand stroking his client's cheek wasn't calculated or empty. It was taboo what Alfred did, pleasuring the omega in a way deemed demeaning toward the alpha and undeserved of the omega. Alphas weren't expected to gratify their omegas, much less do so in a fashion compromising any opportunity for his own pleasure. If the whore ever got enjoyment from the act of sex it was circumstantial and never the intent. Thus was a whole new experience for Arthur.

Alfred placed his hand over Arthur's drawing it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss to the omega's palm. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Alfred murmured against Arthur's palm a small smile on his lips proud of himself for putting Arthur in such a daze.

A light chuckle. "Vanity aside, you made me feel very lovely." The omega lingered over the prince's soft lips. "Now let me return the favor." Running the tip of his tongue over his lips indulgently Arthur undressed the man. Staring intently at Alfred the omega stripped himself completely bare, too. "Help yourself."

Though Alfred's face mimicked that of complete ease the hesitation in his hands indicated otherwise. If he 'helped himself' wouldn't that make him no better than his father? He preferred when the omega remained in charge whenever he became intimate with them. So long as Arthur was in charge then he couldn't hurt him. He wouldn't be his father. Alfred let a light chuckle slip through his lips the drug just barely remaining in his system. "What would /you/ like me to do now?"

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "If this is about boundaries..." He could only assume Alfred was indirectly asking what Arthur allowed and didn't allow. He already said everything goes. "You asked me that before," he pointed out with a smile. "Fine, then. You highness I humbly ask you to stop asking and take what you want." He shrugged.

Alfred's smile dropped slightly as he glanced away slightly his demeanor unfitting for a confident alpha such as himself. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to decide what to say. "I… I'd much rather you tell me what to do. I want to make sure you enjoy yourself too."

A light blush dusted Arthur's cheeks. "W-well..." He, too, averted his eyes searching for the best answer. He was at a loss. Obedience to his clients' demands was a lesson he learned early in his career. Alfred wasn't an ordinary client, he knew, but this conversation was off script and he was too familiar with the usual routine of lying down and taking it.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Are you partial to missionary? I wouldn't mind it." If they were to have sex he'd like to see the alpha's face

Alfred looked back at Arthur a small smile on his face. "I can do that." He sat up and after a quick glance about the room Alfred asked, "Do you have any slick?"

With a coy grin a bottle of rose-scented oil pressed into the prince's palm. The omega reclined on his back and parted his knees ever so slightly. "Thought you'd never ask."

Alfred uncorked the bottle and generously coated his fingers in the oil. After re-corking the bottle he placed it to the side and positioned himself above Arthur. He gently kissed the side of the omega's lips, "Tell me if anything hurts. I want you to enjoy yourself as well." He murmured before kissing the omega as he slide the first finger in.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. With all his experience it was second nature to him allowing Alfred to prepare him. "Ahh...that's enough, love. I'm ready." Gently taking the prince's hand away he pulled Alfred on top of him again. He lifted his knees and rubbed his smooth thighs against Alfred's waist.

Alfred quickly coated himself with the remaining oil before aligning himself with Arthur's entrance. After a moment's hesitation in case Arthur suddenly changed his mind, Alfred slowly pushed in not wanting to cause Arthur any unnecessary pain. Once he was fully sheathed inside the omega Alfred held still waiting for Arthur to indicate that is was alright to start moving.

After Arthur was properly prepared Alfred fit easily inside. The oil provided a slick that male omegas didn't produce outside of heat. Unlike female omegas Arthur did not produce the slick outside of his heat cycle and needed other lubricants like oil during intercourse. It was still possible for omegas to conceive outside of their heat cycle but it was very rare, especially for males.

Arthur recovered almost immediately and was ready for Alfred to move. Linking fingers behind the alpha's neck the omega urged him to continue.

Alfred gently pulled out and gave an experimental thrust watching Arthur's reactions like a hawk even as his own pleasure spiked. Once he saw Arthur was ok Alfred began to set a nice even rhythm as he tried to locate the sweet spot that would make the omega see stars.

Arthur gasped and squeezed Alfred's shoulder to signal he found it. As Alfred redirected his efforts the omega rolled his eyes back and moaned. It was just the right pace for him.

The alpha read what the omega's body liked and what he wanted. It was a skill that came from careful consideration and eagerness to please. It didn't go unnoticed and Arthur wanted to reciprocate in kind. With every measured thrust Arthur tightened his muscles around the alpha giving him an extra spike of pleasure.

With each wave of pleasure Alfred groaned, he tried hard to concentrate on Arthur but the way to omega moaned and squeezed around him made it hard. At the very least Alfred ensured he kept his hips angled properly to draw out as much pleasure as he could for the two of them. The flushed face of the omega made Alfred smile slightly knowing he was the cause of Arthur's pleasure. Alfred couldn't resist stealing away another kiss effectively muffling the both of them.

Arthur's pleading moans were swallowed up in Alfred's kiss. The omega just came but he was so close to finding release again. Alfred was making him feel so good. At that moment Arthur realized Alfred was treating him like a lover. He didn't feel like a whore with his legs spread underneath the alpha.

Arthur couldn't take anymore. He broke away from the kiss begged Alfred to go harder, he was almost there. The omega cried out his release and only barely restrained himself from clawing at Alfred's back.

A few hard thrusts sent Arthur over the edge, Alfred groaned as Arthur tightened around him. The alpha thrust shallowly a few moments more before his own release brought him over the edge. He could practically feel himself wanting to knot, even though the conditions weren't right for him to do so, as he supported himself on tired arms his whole body tired from the exchange.

After the familiar sensation of being filled abated Arthur felt the prince pull out. The omega handed him a kerchief from his satchel. He methodically cleaned himself with a second one. When their eyes met he smiled. "You're a true gentleman in bed, so to speak." Unlike his father, Arthur added to himself. He hadn't forgotten what he came here for.

Alfred huffed a quiet laugh as he glanced away. "I try." He was quiet for a few moments before confessing, "I don't want to be like him. No one deserves that kind of treatment. Sex should be an act in which both parties benefit from, not just the alpha." Alfred glanced back up at Arthur a sad smile on his lips, "Sorry this not exactly proper pillow talk is it?"

"I don't mind. I find it refreshing to hear an alpha speak up for omegas." Arthur casually smoothed his hair down. "It takes a strong alpha to defend the lesser classes of betas and omegas."

"Any alpha should be able to do so; it is our education that prevents us from actually doing it. We are taught from childhood that we are the strong, we are the leaders, and as such it is owed to us for the other classes to bow down and accept our will." Alfred sneered at his own words, "It's disgusting. There is no such thing as a lesser class we all have our part to play in the world. Alphas are no better than the home-maker omegas and the hard-working betas. Without omegas there would be no alphas and without betas the alphas would have to take on the very jobs they sneer at. I detest classism of any kind."

Arthur took his queue to press forward. "I can't imagine how taxing it must be on your heart to find peace between your morals and loyalty to the crown-your father."

"These places are an excellent spot to find relief. Whether I am out of my own mind or distracted by another for a few moments at least I don't have to think about it." Alfred sighed wearily as he reclined against the pillows. "But even if I can escape it all for a little while as soon as I step foot back into the palace its back to tutors and lectures, my princely duties and classist attitudes. It's a never ending cycle."

The omega draped himself over the prince, head resting kitten-like on Alfred's chest. "Whenever you need to get away, I'm here. Lonely alphas like you need companionship."

Alfred smiled at Arthur his hand coming up to stroke the omega's hair. "I will keep that in mind when I find myself wanting to run off again." The alpha's expression grew sad again as he enjoyed the relaxing sensation of an omega curled up against him. Everything that occurred between them was nothing but a dream Alfred quietly reminded himself. It was all an elaborate dream. "What do I owe you for today's rendezvous?"

Still perched on Alfred's chest the omega shook his head, nuzzling his face in the alpha's skin. "I invited you, Alfred. I just had to see the man who freed my friend again." He looked into Alfred's eyes. "It is I who owe you."

Alfred's eyes stung with unshed tears. "Any decent human being would have done the same." He gently stroked Arthur's face biting his lip as he wondered if he should try again. Could he fall again even though the outcome was practically written like a play's script? "I would gladly help you in any way I can." Without even consulting him his heart's shield cracked open, regardless of logic he was falling and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I know you are a man of your word." If only Alfred knew how deep he held the prince to that vow. The omega saved a tear from falling with a tender sweep of his thumb. "You have been hurt. I see it in your eyes. Let me show you what living is like again."

Alfred brought Arthur's hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss there. "Perhaps it is time to try and live again." He murmured against Arthur's hand.

A happy fluttering gave life in Arthur's chest that he quickly quashed down. This was still the prince, an alpha. Alfred may have proven himself to be a good alpha so far but he was still an alpha who solicited the service of whores.

The two lay together curled up talking of everything and nothing until Arthur's curfew required him to leave with a promise to see Alfred again as soon as he called. Alfred happily made his way back to the castle with newly blossomed love in his heart. As he lay in his bed that night Alfred dreamt of the emerald eyed omega and anxiously awaited their next meeting.

"Well well," a woman's sing-song voice trilled, "If it isn't the prince's new flavor sneaking in after curfew. How was he, honey? As good as they say he is?"

Arthur had just locked the back door when he spun around and gawked at his coworker. "How..?"

"Oh please. You're not nearly as smart as you think you are." When Arthur continued glaring she rolled her eyes. "All right. I was snooping at your door when you told Tino."

"Not a word," Arthur hissed. She shrugged

"Don't I know it. You're walking a very fine line, Emerald." She shook her head, concern in her eyes despite, or perhaps because of the harsh truths. "You know what happens to the prince's courtesans, as tempting it would be to call yourself one."

Lips pressed to a thin white line, Arthur brushed past her on the way to his room. "It's not about money or status. This is much bigger game. You don't know the half of it."

As Arthur lay in bed his thoughts were restless, filled with fears for the future and haunting oaths hanging over his head. He questioned what he was doing was right and if the consequences were worth the greater cause. His conscience didn't let him sleep that night.

He paid Francine out of pocket for his missed night, a small setback but it was worth it.

**A/N: Ok it's been like nearly a month but I have a reasonable excuse my internet was down for like 2 weeks I couldn't get on at all. Anyways sorry for the wait and here's the next chapter. Also THANK YOU to everyone who reviews you all bring smiles to our faces. Until next chapter then.**


	4. Chapter 4

Though the two we unable to meet every day they made the most of the time they did spend together. Alfred was a gentleman as always taking Arthur to nice places buying the omega small luxuries he could not afford himself. He soon discovered the omega's love for tea then proceeded to buy him a tea set and seek out every tea shop possible. If nothing else Alfred aimed to please the only gratitude he required was the omega's smile though his pout was just as endearing.

There was absolutely no point in denying it now Alfred was falling head over heels for this omega, falling much harder than he had ever fallen before. He could only hope Arthur at least somewhat returned his affections. Even so as Alfred's affections grew he had to try harder to keep his father from suspecting something which was easier said than done. The alpha spent what little spare time he had away from the palace and his family, he met with Arthur during these secret meetings where the prince was forced to hide his identity to keep the two of them safe.

It was on a day when Alfred's father was away on business that Alfred found himself free for the day as his usual tutor was taking care of the castle while the king was away. Alfred had sent word the day prior for Arthur to be ready in the early morning, but did not explain what they would be doing other than telling the omega should wear something more comfortable than his usual attire.

He arrived at the brothel on horseback; he rode upon his black Arabian, but brought along a white mare as well. He tied the two to the usual spot knowing the beta servant there would watch over them before walking inside to pay for his day out with Arthur.

Upon the alpha's arrival a luxurious and rich French accent sang through the air. "Bonsoir, sir! Will you be taking Emerald out all day?" The beta Francine was poised at her usual spot to greet her clients. The beta woman was adorned in rich vibrant colors of red and gold that were only outperformed by her jewelry. She certainly did well for herself, especially after the king's party. She honored the alpha's anonymous identity and treated him as a usual customer. "Come, please relax while I fetch him." She ushered the prince to a private waiting room and fixed him a glass of the finest wine imported from her homeland.

Arthur was waiting in the residence common room when he was summoned. The omega tried not to betray his excitement by calmly walking out of the room, but when no one was looking he rushed all the way there. When their eyes met the omega smiled, making his way towards the alpha and taking his hands. "Good evening, Alfred. How are you?"

"Excellent now that you're here. I see you received my message." Alfred smiled noting Arthur's rather plain clothing it covered his skin which would protect him from the sun and also be much more comfortable than his usual skirts and jewels as they rode.

He gently squeezed Arthur's hands before letting go of one. Alfred turned towards Francine, "I trust everything is in order for the day? Emerald will likely not be back until late."

Francine watched the couple with her keen eye. Pure love radiated from Alfred's being. He only had eyes for Arthur. As for the omega, he was biting his lip in a fruitless effort to quell his smile. How cute.

Her gaze jumped from Arthur to Alfred when the prince addressed her. "But of course, Monsieur. Goodbye, Emerald. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She sprinkled her fingers in a dainty farewell. Arthur refused to acknowledge the beta's knowing look, ducking his head in a goodbye and following the prince out.

The beta servant Alfred relieved the horses to was waiting for them outside. "How lovely." Arthur touched the velvet nose of the mare he would ride. The horse nudged his face and sniffed his perfumed hair, which made him laugh. "Help me up before she sneezes on me," he chuckled while petting the friendly animal.

Alfred laughed at the two's interaction, "I'm glad you like her. She is called Dancer and is the sweetest mare I own." Alfred interlaced his fingers bending down to help Arthur up. "Since we'll be traveling quite a distance I thought you'd appreciate having your own horse, riding double can get uncomfortable after awhile."

Once Alfred was sure Arthur was safely mounted on the mare, Alfred mounted his own horse. "These two are quite fond of one another so she should just follow, but if she doesn't she's easy to redirect. Have you ridden before?"

"I have." Arthur ran his fingers through the stiff mane and played with the intertwining braids. The mare had a powdery soft neck that the omega stroked as he quickly reacquainted himself with the reigns and rhythm of the horse. Just as Alfred said she was a mild thing and took a shining to the omega immediately.

He looked across his greater field of vision. He'd forgotten how impressive the view was on the saddle. As they strolled through the streets at a leisurely pace curiosity got the better of him. "Where are we off to, Alfred?"

"Tell me Arthur since you've arrived to the city have you had a chance to venture just beyond its borders?" Alfred smiled as he answered Arthur's question with another question hinting ever so slightly at their destination.

Arthur shook his head. "This mark forbids my crossing the border." He tapped the tattoo under his ear signifying his status as a debt slave. "Unless I am escorted by an official for business purposes I am not to leave the country. But," Arthur looked at him, "I hear border patrol have been known to turn a blind eye-for the right price."

"Or the right status. Our destination is a ways beyond the city's borders it is a spot known to a select few." He turned back to look at Arthur sending the omega a reassuring smile. "I hope you enjoy it just as much as I."

Arthur just nodded at Alfred's assurances, tucking the hood tighter over his head. So long as his hood up the tattoo wasn't visible. "I'm sure I will," the omega promised. "You are always so thoughtful, Alfred." He smiled.

Alfred noticed Arthur's unease it was clear the years at the brothel made the omega nervous about venturing beyond the borders. There was nothing Alfred could really say at this point to reassure the omega aside from showing Arthur proof. The ride to the city border took a little more than an hour at the slow pace they traveled Alfred was glad he took into account the speed in which they would likely travel.

As they approached the wall that surrounded the city Alfred reached back into his bags and pulled out an ornate dagger as proof of his status. The guard quickly bowed and moved out of the way for the two riders allowing the two of them to venture forth uninterrupted.

"How quickly can you ride?" Alfred asked Arthur, now that they were in a more empty space. "We will be traveling down the river for about two hours at a canter. A few guards will escort us home but we will be on our own the journey there. They are necessary for a person of my rank, after all the outside of the city walls can be a dangerous place even for me."

"I can /canter/." There was still a piece of pride left from his younger years when he was a free omega. His family was fairly affluent and Arthur was familiar with the gentleman's sport of horse racing, as with other equestrian activities like fox hunting. They were alpha past times but the omega doggedly insisted he be a part of them, too, as he hated to be left out of his brothers' fun who happened to all be alphas.

"Alfred, where are we headed?" When the alpha pointed in the direction Arthur snapped his reigns, sparking the mare to take off like a bullet down the stream.

Alfred laughed at the omega's antics before taking off after him. He easily caught up on his horse as the stud was much faster than the mare. The two raced along the river bank until their horses began to tire causing them to slow down.

"Where'd you learn to ride so well? It's not a common trait amongst the omegas here." Alfred asked as he let his horse drink from the river.

Arthur hopped to the ground and led the mare by the reigns to the stream. "I was a little wild as a kid. Growing up in a household full to the brim with alpha older brothers it was survival to prove myself better than them at their own games. It had to be alpha things. It's not like they'd care if I embroidered better than them. But," he petted the mare when she nudged his cheek, "I did take a true liking to horse riding. Not racing or skill competitions, but real horseback riding where I can enjoy life high up on the saddle and have my own space to think." Arthur tipped his head contemplatively. "Now that I think of it that is quite an omega thing to do after all."

"Perhaps or maybe it's just an Arthur thing, either way it's just a part of who you are and another thing to love about you." Alfred dismounted his horse letting the reins drop as he knew the animal would not wander far. He leaned down to scoop some of the water into his hands splashing it over his face to relieve some of the effects of growing temperatures.

He glanced over at Arthur who was calmly petting the mare a devious smirk grew on the alpha's face as he scooped water back into his hands again quickly splashing Arthur before jogging a short distance downstream laughing to himself as he went.

"What-" Arthur was doused smack in the face. It trickled down his back that was already sticky with sweat. "Alfred," the omega growled and almost started after him. "No. I won't give chase." He turned to the black Arabian watching Arthur with oddly intelligent eyes. "Your master is quite the mature one, splashing his lover's face like a boy pulling on his crush's pigtails. Well, I play an entirely different game of footsie." The Arabian huffed through its nose in acknowledgement.

When the alpha returned Arthur was at the water's edge, just where he left him. The omega was nibbling on an apple and fed the core to his mare. He ignored Alfred in all sense of the word; the man may as well not have been there for all Arthur cared.

Alfred came up behind Arthur sitting and situating Arthur between his legs. "Are you really mad about that? It was just a joke." When Arthur continued to ignore him Alfred shrugged a serious expression upon his face. "You asked for it." Alfred promptly stood and picked Arthur up throwing him into the waist deep water.

"Alfr-" Arthur's screech was cut off as the water swallowed him up. He was completely submerged for a moment before he flailed to the surface sputtering. "Are you mad?!" He slapped the water uselessly. With his robe and outfit underneath weighted by water the omega struggled to climb out

Alfred quickly removed his robe and shoes leaving himself in a set of light airy clothing as he quickly jumped in too. "Oh you know this water feels amazing compared to the heat." Alfred came up behind Arthur undoing the omega's robe before pulling it off and tossing it onto the bank. "There now come relax with me for a bit." He held out his hand to Arthur expectantly waiting for the omega to take it.

Arthur struggled only halfheartedly as Alfred unclothed him. He thought the prince would go further but he stopped, instead asking for his hand.

Arthur's dour pout was especially effective looking like a soaking wet kitten. "I don't want to relax." His shoulders slumped unhappily. Slowly, his brow arched with sly intent. "I want to play."

Alfred couldn't help but smile at how adorable Arthur looked soaking wet with a precious pout on his face. He bit back a chuckle, "There are other ways to play besides that you know. Swim with me for a bit and then I promise we'll finally ride to the surprise."

"I want to ride now." He wasn't letting Alfred off the hook after what he did. "It's hard to move in these wet clothes," Arthur purred as he yanked the wide collar of his shirt below a bare milky shoulder. Arthur's eyes were intent on Alfred's as he closed in on the prince. "I wouldn't want to catch cold." Encircling Alfred's neck he pecked his lips.

He allowed the kiss, but soon after unwound Arthur's arms from his neck. "No Arthur, we don't need to have sex every time we meet. Today is just a day to relax and have fun. We're both still children practically." Alfred took both Arthur's hands and gently placed a kiss there. "Besides you are so much more than your profession. Take a day to just be 16 no job, no worries, no pretenses just have fun."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Only you would pass up sex with me." The only one Arthur wanted to have sex with, too. Funny how things worked out sometimes. But he had to honor Alfred's wish. He backed off. "I like it when you fuck me," he said candidly as he fixed his shirt. He almost admitted that he hadn't had fun-real, carefree fun- in years. No, Alfred didn't need to know that. The prince liked the illusion of normalcy so the omega will keep it for him.

"I like when we have sex too, but doesn't mean I wouldn't like to do other things with you." Alfred splashed some water in Arthur's direction. "Now come on how often do you get the chance to just play? Next to never would be my guess." Alfred paused putting his hand to his mouth and gasping dramatically, "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to play. Oh the woes of the world, forgotten how to be young so early. Woe is me I've fallen in love with an old man without knowing it."

Arthur's heart choked in his throat. Every time Alfred said that word he felt like he was drowning. The omega looked down and forced a frown. "We both act at least a decade away from our age. You act like a seven year old."

"But you love me anyways?" Alfred half asked half state. The two of them knew how the other felt, or at least assumed so, but they expressed themselves more in actions than words. Alfred was almost desperate to hear his admission echoed back at him. He hoped that's what he would hear, but he knew Arthur could still be leery to the idea. After all just because Alfred had begun courting Arthur did not mean the omega stopped sleeping with other alphas and the occasional beta, it was his job after all, and as much as it bothered Alfred the alpha kept silent it wasn't his place to judge what the omega did against his choosing to pay off a debt that was not his.

How could Arthur possibly love the alpha? It was a cardinal sin for an omega to fall in love with their client. Mixing business with pleasure leaves a bad taste in one's mouth. Arthur saw what happened to the omegas who fell victim to the disease of love.

It began when the omega started caring about their regular customer. The alpha may pull on their heart strings with a sob story to coax out the omega's instinct to nurture. The omega would do things with the alpha they wouldn't do with other clients. They charged less or nothing at all, because it wasn't business anymore. It was love.

Whether or not the alpha truly loved the omega didn't matter. They always left in the end. They either had mates, couldn't face the stigma of a whore mate or couldn't afford the debt and early release fees. The law made it nearly impossible to free omegas from debt bondage even if the alpha could afford it. After all, more money was to be made when their servitude extended because their family wracked up more debt. It was a business, after all.

But most of the time cheating an omega into love was an easy con for free sex. Alpha clients knew how starved omegas were for love and freedom and used it against them. Arthur vowed never to become one of those sorry stories.

But if he wanted to avenge Feli he would have to act the part. Taking the alphas hands in his smaller ones he smiled. "I do love you, Alfred. It's just...difficult to say it." Feigning a torn heart he looked away biting his lip. "You know how I'm looked upon in the world. I'm afraid you will see it too and leave."

Alfred felt his heart soar at the omega's words, but then frowned at the way Arthur put himself down. "See what a stubborn omega who never quite learned the meaning of being submissive?" Alfred pulled Arthur flush against his chest wrapping his arms around the omega. "I would much rather the company of such a beautiful and strong person such as yourself to any proper omega any day."

Arthur rested his ear on Alfred's chest over his heart. The strong pound in the alpha's chest invited a safe feeling that relaxed him. A chilly breeze disrupted their moment. Their wet clothes turned icy and Arthur shivered.

"Come on let's get you out of this water." Alfred gently murmured, he placed his arm under Arthur's knees and carried him out of the river.

Arthur encircled the prince's neck as he was carried out. "You don't have to do this," he said with a giddy smile hiding in the crook of Alfred's neck. He felt like a princess. Ironic, given the alpha was a real prince.

Alfred only hummed in acknowledgment of Arthur's words. Once on dry land Alfred set Arthur down and offered his robe to the omega, "Here you can wear this while yours dries."

Knowing full well Alfred was staring and liking the attention Arthur stripped himself bare. He had complete self-confidence traipsing naked to a low branch and hanging his wet clothes to dry. As the omega strolled back he caught the alpha swallowing around his dry throat.

"Thank you," he chirped primly folding his arm into the sleeves of the robe Alfred held out for him. The omega flicked his eyes up and down Alfred's profile. "And you? Are you going to stand there in wet clothes?" He tutted teasingly. "May I help?"

Alfred groaned as he looked away throwing a hand over his face. "It's not fair when you play dirty like that. Here I try to be a gentleman and yet you always seem to be able to reduce me to my primal urges. I can only hold back so many times when you keep throwing yourself at me." Alfred looked back at Arthur a light pout on his face. "We aren't even at the area I wanted to show you."

Arthur was pleased by the unintended compliment, wordlessly undressing Alfred as the man went on.

"Let's dry off in the sun. Come." The omega led him by the hands to a warm patch of grass.

Alfred was not as comfortable in his nudity as Arthur rather he kept his pants on not allowing Arthur to remove them. It was not dignified for a prince to be seen naked in public whereas it was not so strange for someone of Arthur's profession to be. Regardless Alfred lay next to Arthur in the wispy grass, it was so strange that the river always had greenery near it and yet they were still surrounded by desert everywhere they looked. "How long do you suppose it will take until our clothes are dry?"

Arthur lay his temple against Alfred's warm shoulder. The drowsy, balmy air tempted him into a nap, and he closed his eyes. "Not long," he promised.

Alfred enjoyed the feeling of Arthur curled up against him it almost made it feel like they were mates. It was such a trusting gesture for an omega to be so comfortable around an alpha especially an omega such as Arthur, who dealt with horrible alphas on a regular basis. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur as he slowly rubbed the omega's side in a soothing gesture. "You can sleep if you want I'll wake you in a little while."

"Mm. Thank you." The omega curled up against Alfred like a drowsy kitten. The prince's strong arms enveloped around his slight form, making him feel safe. He was asleep within moments.

Just watching Arthur was enough for Alfred, for the omega to trust his safety to an alpha he met just months ago it meant the world to Alfred. He closed his eyes to relax enjoying the sounds of the river as it flowed by, he paid attention to the horses listening to them munch on the nearby greenery, but he did not let himself drift to sleep. The world outside the safety of his kingdom was a dangerous place for him as many people liked to throw blame on him for his father's wrongdoings even though it was in no way his fault.

Alfred pushed those thoughts out of his mind he wanted to have a fun relaxing day with Arthur not worry about being a prince and the troubles that came with it. He looked down at Arthur stroking the omega's hair as he slept. If nothing else today Alfred wanted Arthur to be a free omega for the day and do what he wanted, not what the world expected of him.

**A/N: Here's a Christmas present of sorts for you guys. And although it's not the best and sorta rushed written if you want I wrote a little usuk Christmas drabble feel free to read it if you'd like, it's called Christmas Story. **


	5. Chapter 5

The two lay in the wispy grass for a quite awhile, Arthur lightly snoring and Alfred watching their surroundings. It wasn't until his pants had dried, now comfortable rest against his skin rather than sticking to it, that Alfred chose to wake Arthur.

"Arthur," Alfred gently shook the omega's shoulder. "Arthur, come on its time to wake up."

Arthur's eyes blinked open. He noticed the sun reached its apex during his nap and was now finishing its crawl toward his home country. The omega stretched his muscles taut, moaning as he did so, the relaxed with a sigh. "Mm. Alright." He crawled to his feet dusting off the spears of grass from his supple skin.

Alfred took a glance at the sun and frowned slightly. "It's a good thing I already paid the extended fees," Alfred muttered to himself. "I don't think we'll be back until late." Alfred turned toward Arthur, "Hurry and get dressed I want to make it to our destination before nightfall."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. Extended fees. Such a considerate, abstract turn of phrase. Arthur suspected Alfred was trying to relieve himself of the guilt of buying a whore or disassociating himself from the truth of their relationship entirely. Arthur found it sweet only because it made him feel so hopeless.

The omega's back was turned as he sashed up his robe. He turned to face Alfred with a pretty smile. "I can hardly wait, Alfred." The omega was so tragically brilliant in his acting no one would think to second guess the projected happiness.

Once Arthur and he were fully dressed again, Alfred helped the omega up on the mare again before quickly mounting his own horse. "It's a bit of a ride yet but we should be there pretty quickly if we follow the river." Alfred turned towards Arthur and smiled mischievously, "Race you." Before Arthur even had a chance to speak Alfred took off on his horse racing away.

Arthur wasted a precious short moment gawking after the man firing off. "Touché," he muttered and took off after him.

The omega wasn't as familiar with his mare as Alfred was with Hero, but the mare sensed the boy's confidence which in turn surged more vigor into her gallop. The speed of the mare made his eyes water and hood whip back.

The omega gained distance on the alpha, yet couldn't quite over take the alpha and his stronger steed. Arthur wasn't above playing dirty and if they weren't at risk for serious injury the omega might have yanked the alpha back just to teach him a lesson. As it was the omega could only yell pointless obscenities at the prince's back.

Alfred laughed as the omega yelled at him knowing the horse wouldn't run astray if he looked back for a moment. The frown on the omega's face was worth the mouthful of leaves he received when he looked forward again. Alfred slowed down considerably due to the branch to the face allowing Arthur to race past him.

Arthur smoothly ducked under the branch that cuffed Alfred's face. Overtaking the alpha Arthur charged faster than ever. The distance between them grew wider as Alfred recovered and regained full control of the reigns.

Alfred couldn't quite catch up after that but he didn't really mind. He could tell Arthur was enjoying himself and that was enough of a win for him. As they approached their destination Alfred could tell Arthur had no intention of stopping anytime soon seeing as the omega had not idea of where exactly they were going. Alfred reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a whistle, with a quick series of blows both horses slowed to a stop.

Alfred maneuvered his horse to stand beside Arthur's. Smiling at the omega Alfred gave a slight bow, "I acknowledge you as the winner. You have superior horse handling skills compared to many of the alphas I know, but we're almost at our destination so let's let the horses take it easy for a little."

The mare pulled to a sudden halt. As she held firm and stood still the omega had time to feel all of his pulses thrum heavily throughout his body. Arthur had a peculiar look in his eyes, wild and free. A heedless smile curved around his recovering breaths. "Thank you." There were some compliments he was not immune to, one being his prowess at horsemanship.

Alfred gestured with his head for the two to continue on at a much slower pace. "So tell me how young were you went you learned to ride? You're skill is quite advanced for someone your age."

By now Arthur's breathing had leveled and he trekked besides Alfred at a leisurely pace. "I suppose I was a natural. I took to riding when I was eight years of age. I could not stand being left behind at the estate while my alpha brothers played outside." As an omega of class Arthur was learnt in knitting and piano and other pleasant skills desirable in a prospective omega for marriage. He genuinely enjoyed such things, nothing was like whiling the day away with a good book, but he thirsted for a release of his imagination into the wild, for adventure.

Days and weeks and months of begging miraculously paid off. By some grace of god his father allowed Arthur to partake in only a few alpha activities. Arthur learned so much about himself as he mercilessly matched his brother's abilities, even exceeding in certain virtues such as rifle marksmanship. It was exhilarating. A friend of his brothers, an alpha, took to the omega and encouraged him to compete professionally. The omega was flattered and exhilarated.

But, just as he was to about to enter, his father passed. As their father's asserts were granted to the eldest alpha son Arthur found his personhood under the domain of his eldest brother, who turned out to have an exorbitant debt...

He told Alfred all of this. He didn't spare one detail. The omega told it with the mild detachment one had when telling fiction story. It was easier that way.

Alfred listened to the omega's story at first with fascinated interest that soon turned to disgust for the omega's elder brother. "That your brother would do that to you," Alfred shook his head trying to wrap his head around what alpha's like Arthur's brother thought of themselves for selling their family into such a life. "Do you hate him for it?"

"It's a wasted effort, is it not? I try to put that world behind me." He stared ahead blankly. "But," he went on quietly, "despite myself, I still dream about lush countryside and the smell of rain." He pet the mare focusing on the groomed texture of her mane to distract himself. He repressed a sigh. "I have new concerns now. Everyone does. Nowhere to go but toward the future."

Alfred smiled sadly glancing over at Arthur. "I suppose you are right. Doesn't make the past hurt any less though." He sighed sadly not knowing what to say to try and comfort the omega, instead he chose to show Arthur his surprise and hoped that did the trick.

"Come on. It's no lush countryside, but it's the best this desert has to offer." Even as Alfred called the land a desert the increased greenery hinted otherwise. As the two made their way through the trees the most beautiful view opened up for them. Ultramarine colored waves crashed against the sandy shore of the beach, the pearly white sands seemed to glow in the pinks of the evening sun. "Bet you didn't realize how close you live to this."

Arthur was mute with awe. The mare stopped sensing her rider's unnatural stillness. Slowly, transfixed on the water, the omega slid off the saddle and headed for the sea. He stopped before the shoreline looking out. He focused his eyes as far across the horizon as he could. The sea went on forever. There was no land or ship in sight.

Arthur turned to Alfred who stood by his side. They looked at each other. The omega took the prince's hand and led them into the tide. As the waves rushed to meet them the water crashed at their feet. It rippled over their shoes and between their toes.

They held hands in silence. Arthur was expressionless. He simply watched the waves sink their feet farther into the sand.

A gentle tug signaled Arthur's desire for the prince's attention. Standing on his tip-toes the omega stretched to reach the alpha's lips.

Alfred, who had left his horse to follow Arthur, leaned down to meet him his hand moving to hold Arthur's cheek ever so gently. The kiss was slow and sweet, a quiet thank you amongst the pleasant white noise of the crashing waves. "Do you like it?" Alfred whispered against Arthur's lips as they parted.

As they parted Arthur laced his fingers with Alfred's, unwilling to let go. A sea breeze snagged on their hair and clothes, making them flutter. The omega chuckled, tucking gold hair behind his ear. "Must I say it? You alphas and your egos," he teased fondly. He looked back at the horizon. "We rode far. This is far from the borders of your lands."

Alfred laughed lightly, "Not that far from the border, without stops this is a half-day ride." He gently squeezed the omega's hand looking back at the horses he turned to smile at Arthur. "Hungry?"

"Famished, actually," Arthur admitted. He let Alfred lead him back to the horses, fingers entwined. Arthur watched the prince unpack the water skins foodstuffs, and when the alpha caught his state and smiled his stomach fluttered.

"Ah, well... Shall we sit here?" He pointed to a sunny patch of grass close to the sands.

Alfred glanced over to Arthur a sweet smile on his face as he finished unpacking the things he brought with him. "Wherever you would like, my dear." Alfred went over to Arthur's horse and grabbed out a light weight blanket, he carefully handed it to Arthur while he balanced all the food and drink in his arms.

Arthur briskly unfurled the blanket in the air and let it sail to the ground, smoothing out the wrinkles. Mindful of his shoes he sat with his knees facing the prince. He helped the alpha set the food down. "This is nice," he said biting into a crisp apple.

Alfred hummed in agreement as he stared out at the waves. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the guard, that he had told to escort them back, had arrived; they stayed far enough away to not disturb but close enough to provide protection if needed. "Tell me Arthur when I next get a day off where would you like to go? We can come back here if you wish or spend the day at an oasis that isn't too far off from the city's walls."

"...somewhere far." Arthur stared out at the cresting waves. Sunlight blinked in the reflection of the water. "But not another city." He never left the city limits but the omega did not hold much faith in the people of this region.

Alfred hummed thoughtfully as he chewed on a bit of cheese. "Not another city but what about another country? I need to leave on a trip in a month's time and I will be gone for at least three if not more weeks. You should come with me. It would be a fun outing for the both of us."

Arthur openly gawked. "Weeks?! Well..." Arthur looked down fiddling with his apple core. "It... /I/ will be expensive." The guilt of the admission made Arthur's shoulders slump. "Especially so because of my heat."

"O-oh?" Alfred's eyes grew slightly wider at this new information. "Are you fairly regular with your cycles? I mean if the trip would be too hard on you I don't want to force you. Even still you are more than welcome to come."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm a little weak a few days before but it can be arranged so long as I'm in a safe place during my cycle. Sorry," he offered an apologetic smile. "I was going to bring this up today. It would be nice to spend it with you."

It wasn't unusual for wealthy clients to buy an omega for the entire heat cycle, but Arthur always had multiple clients. It took a lot out of his body, but it was also emotionally draining for the omega. He preferred the classic heat position because he didn't have to face or smell his partner. With his face buried into the pillows infused with synthetic alpha pheromones it was enough to satisfy his base urges without thinking about the alpha taking him from behind.

"I'd like that too," Alfred admitted with a smile. "Well if you're sure it won't be too hard on you then make sure to pack warm clothing we'll be sailing for quite a bit to attend to some pesky political problems, though you're free to spend your time as you please. Politics can get boring after an hour or so."

"But I am interested." Arthur leaned back on his hands regarding the prince seriously. "I want to learn more about what a prince does when he's not cavorting with an omega whore," Arthur teased and playfully poked the alpha's cheek. "Convince me you do more than throw extravagant feasts and depraved orgies like your father."

Arthur knew very well that since the prince's royal debut in court at fifteen his influence and power was growing. In anticipation for the day he took up the throne in his father's stead Alfred took his role seriously. Alfred was popular with his people, especially the lower classes whom he showed concern for. This didn't bode well for the aristocracy, but so far it had no reason to contend with Alfred. But they saw the threat.

Arthur knew them by name because they were his clients. Whores were the entertainment pieces of these social gatherings and largely dismissed as illiterate simpletons who wouldn't even think to intermeddle.

Arthur remained on the whole uninterested with politics, but he did warn the prince of any danger he might be in, or who was spying on him and how.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's words knowing full well royalty was not viewed in a positive light simply because of parties they did throw. "You know my father used to be a decent man, but somewhere along the way he became what he is today. I don't want to turn out like that. I want to be the type of king that is worthy of the respect my position deserves." Alfred smiled at Arthur as a gentle sea breeze ruffled their hair. "I want to be an alpha worthy of such a wise and beautiful omega."

Arthur couldn't keep the ironic smile from brightening his face. "You will make a great king," Arthur insisted with calm resolve, cupping the young man's face. Only seventeen and the alpha was already so mature. Sometimes just looking at him elicited a frightening and exhilarating flutter in the cage of his ribs.

The omega all too soon dropped his hand. "I just wish it was sooner rather than later." He looked away. "Ludwig is kind, like you. Despite the deformities, Feli is as beautiful to the alpha now as he was the day he met him." He shook his head. "What terrible scars. But Ludwig makes him feel beautiful because love is reflected in Ludwig's eyes."

"When you love someone scars don't matter. Feli is the same person that he was before he received those scars. For me, I wouldn't care even if you lost a limb, so long as you don't lose that not-so-omega personality of yours that I adore nothing could make me turn from you." Alfred gently brushed Arthur's bangs out of his face, admiring the omega's features. Arthur was a gem amongst the many omegas that Alfred had ever met; he would do almost anything to keep the omega by his side.

"Alfred, Forgive me if I'm out of line." Arthur took the prince's hand and ran soothing circles over his palm. The alpha's hands were surprisingly callous and a testament to his value of hard work. "Is it because of what happened to your mother that you love me so much? Your father was not kind to her in her last days." To soften the sensitive topic he kissed Alfred's hand.

Alfred glanced away from Arthur his expression turning morose. "I suppose that is part of it. I just don't want my omega to suffer the way my mother did she was such a beautiful and wise woman. My father did not deserve her." When Alfred finally looked back at Arthur he could muster up no more than a sad smile. "You have already been through so much. I want you to be able to live the rest of your life in peace and happiness. It is, at the very least, what you deserve."

Arthur regarded the prince thoughtfully. Alfred couldn't even begin to fathom how tempting those words were, how wonderful it would be if Arthur just let himself go and believe them.

He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want it tell the truth. "That's very kind of you," he said gently, "Your mother would be proud."

Alfred chuckled at Arthur's words, "One can only hope." A quick glance at the setting sun told Alfred of their dwindling time to relax on the shore. "Our time to be here grows short, I promised Francine I would have you back before daylight breaks again and I'd like to be in her good graces when I ask to take you along with me on my trip." Alfred smiled and picked up some bread and cheese nibbling on it lightly. "Let's enjoy the rest of our time speaking of merrier subjects. What is your fondest memory?"

Arthur turned his gaze to the horizon and hummed. Popping some grapes the omega took his time sifting through his memories. "I used to play in the rose gardens in my father's estate. I'd spend hours connecting daisy chains and naming each and every flower. One time..." The omega bit his lip wondering if divulging this memory was a good idea. "D-do not mock me because I am serious... once I happened upon an enchanted mushroom ring. I saw fairies dancing in it. They were beautiful little things...I watched behind the bushes until I accidentally broke a twig and startled them. They disappeared in the blink of an eye just like that." When he told his family at dinner what he saw his brothers asked if he didn't eat the mushrooms instead. He was so angry. But when he took them to the fairy ring it was gone. He never saw them again.

Alfred bit his lip trying to hold back a laugh, but couldn't keep a bemused grin off his face. "Fairies? Well that is an interesting memory. You're sure it was fairies and not some other mythical creature?" Alfred teased good naturedly not fully believing the omega's tale, but letting the omega tell the story nonetheless.

Arthur side-glanced him warily. He expected that. The omega looked down, picking out the apple seeds. "Yes, perhaps they were gnomes," he played along. He wished he never said anything. He didn't blame the prince for his skepticism but he was a little hurt. "And what is yours?"

Alfred placed a hand under his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully as he hummed. "My best memory… Well I suppose that isn't too hard. My best memory was the night you dancing into my life and took my heart by storm. Nothing can make me happier than remembering that night, regardless of the bumps." Alfred looked at Arthur a tender smile upon his lips. "You're turn ask me something besides me answering the same question."

Arthur smirked. "Such a charmer. Alright, then." The omega tilted his head in thought. "What is the first thing you will do when you are king?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "That's a long ways off, my father will likely rule for at the very least ten more years and many things could change by then. I suppose if I was to be king tomorrow because my father was struck by lightning or something then I would first help those stuck in poverty so that they are able to live with stable housing and food, though evening out the classist behavior would come soon after."

Arthur chuckled darkly. "How kind. Perhaps this generation will live long enough to see it." Arthur knew he didn't have a chance after his contract was up. If the impoverished we raised above destitution it just meant Arthur living longer in glorified slavery. When the omega "retired" he'd be thrown out into the street. In a way these were his good years.

Alfred frowned at Arthur's reaction not liking what he could only assume the omega was thinking. "Arthur you do realize you, and others like you, fall under the category of poverty right? I don't just mean alphas and betas will live in comfort omegas will too. It's easier to erase classist behavior once everyone is already on an equal playing field not the other way around."

"I'm not a citizen," Arthur pointed out, "and I may not know politics, but I do have eyes. Alphas take their nature too far. Their desire for power and conquest leaves little thought to us betas and omegas they subjugate." The omega's voice was shaking with emotion and fear; he never dared voice his opinions to an alpha before. "I don't belong to myself. Think about that! Really /think/ about what it's like to be owned by someone else...to have no freedom over your own body." Arthur took a deep breath, forcing his anger down. "How could you make the omega class wait?"

This was getting out of hand. Arthur was here to convince the prince to assassinate his father or give Arthur the opportunity to go it himself. But the omega he was letting his emotions get in the way.

Alfred as an alpha had every legal right to put Arthur back in his place to show him why alphas were the dominant ones, but he did not nor would he ever. If he was to end classist behavior he needed to start with himself and while he forcibly reined in his irritation and anger he listened to Arthur.

"I understand that given the treatment you have lived through and witnessed you would be upset at the idea of me pushing back the end of classist behavior, but Arthur I have a duty to all my people not just omegas. Would you have the starving children of our city wait even longer for a morsel of food in their mouth and a roof over their head? I understand omegas are abused and tortured by their alpha suppressors. You don't believe I was force to watch as my father showed me how to subjugate many an omega." Alfred felt his hands curling in on themselves making fists as he recalled the various practices his father used on omegas. It made him sick that someone alpha or no could treat another being like that, to watch as they screamed and begged for mercy only to be ignored. Alfred turned a blind eye towards his father most days knowing that it was not his place to try and reprimand the highest ranking alpha.

Alfred was quiet for a few moments gathering himself before speaking again. "If it was in my power now I would do what I could to stop that repulsive behavior, but so long as my father sits on the throne there is nothing I can do. At the very least now I can start on my first plausible mission. My father grants me enough freedom to try and help those less fortunate, and I do what I can to make up for my father's wrongs. Still, can you really shove me into that grouping of all other alphas after having the chance to know me? What about people like Ludwig who stuck by their omega as well as they could? If you really think so little of me than dismiss me from you side so I do not waste more of your time."

Arthur resented the involuntary shiver as he curled in on himself in fear and alarm. By law it was Alfred's right and duty to reaffirm his authority. The dominance hierarchy demanded a clear division of power between the classes and Arthur was stepping out of bounds. Still, the omega couldn't stand to accept the prince's reasoning. He had to make Alfred understand.

"You speak of ending classism, but you abide by its very principles standing by and watching as your father rapes and tortures omega whores like me. Is it truly enough to pick up after your father's mess?" The omega was ruthless. "You were good to pay Feli's debt, but why must you wait? Are we only worth your attention when we're damaged?"

"What would you have me do? Stand up to him and take the beating in their stead? Ignore the matter entirely? Tell me Arthur if it was your father and you were the alpha what would you do?" Alfred steadily grew more irritated with the omega's apparent lack of understanding. As a prince Alfred was not in a position to confront his father nor would he ever be lest he risk banishment and any chance to ever change his future kingdom.

"I would do the right thing." Arthur's lips pressed in a firm line, determination in his bright eyes. Before realization dawned on the prince Arthur stood up. He made for the coast, leaving Alfred behind.

He'd give Alfred time to let it sink in. However outraged the prince chose to be wasn't important; the omega was confident Alfred's feelings for him were too deep to uproot now. Alfred would keep the omega by his side, rationalize Arthur's feelings and dismiss them as ultimately harmless. Talk of the king's death was insanity and criminal.

But as they spent more time together henceforth the omega planned to use whatever means he could-his words, his body- to tempt the alpha's pragmatism and love for him into agreeing.

Alfred stared after Arthur as the omega walked away flabbergasted at the un-omega like behavior. Omegas were supposed to be docile and caring the complete opposite of Arthur. The alpha had half a mind to chase after him simply to prove a point of dominance, but instead he sat there on the blanket and watched Arthur walk away. He knew Arthur couldn't go far not with his guard so close by and they could use a moment to gather their thoughts before speaking again.

Arthur wasn't wrong Alfred knew his father was a horrible person, but even still he showed kindness to Alfred and raised him with great care to be the next king, he couldn't hate the man even if he tried. Alfred understood that most people only saw his father's horrible side; he wished they could also see his caring side as well. In recent years though even Alfred had to acknowledge that his father was becoming more violent and cruel than in the past, he had chalked it up to food shortages and other frustrations that royals were expected to deal with. Alfred didn't want, rather he refused, to imagine the father who raised him so lovingly was disappearing.

Alfred pulled his knees to his chest as he stared out at the waves silently pondering over Arthur's words. What would be the right thing to do? The only way for Alfred to ascend the throne quickly would be to get rid of his father, but Alfred would never be able to bring himself to hurt him not while he still knew the man his father could be.

Behind him Alfred could hear one of the guards approach him. "My prince, night is almost upon us. Might I suggest we begin the journey back before the sun has left us?"

Alfred glanced up noting the guard as one of his childhood playmates a very meek alpha who shared Alfred's interest in male omegas over females. They used to fence each other quite often in the past but still liked to test each other when they found a spare moment. "You're right as always Toris. If you wouldn't mind gathering up the stuff I'll go fetch Arthur."

"Of course, Alfred." Toris smiled at Alfred as he walked after Arthur.

Alfred knew his longer strides would soon catch up to Arthur's shorter ones as he swiftly headed down the beach. He sighed and wondered what the omega would say to him or even more pressing what he would say to Arthur. "I suppose I'll figure it out as I go." He quietly muttered to himself.

"Come, it's getting dark. We need to head back soon lest Madame Francine have both our heads come sunrise." Alfred offered the omega his hand decidedly remaining a gentleman no matter how much Arthur's words infuriated him.

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Alfred, not quite turning around to face him. He turned back to the ocean. He exhaled in relief; he was willing to risk his well being for the greater cause but he didn't want to get hurt if he could avoid it. Alfred took it surprisingly well. It gave him hope.

Arthur cast one last longing look at the sea. Then he took the alpha's hand. He let Alfred lead him to their horses where the guards remained at a peripheral distance out of respect to their private conversation. Though it wasn't needed Arthur took a foot to Alfred's proffered cupped hands and hoisted himself onto the saddle. "Thank you," he said softly. The weight of their conversation hung heavy in the air. Arthur could practically taste Alfred's anger sparking on his tongue.

They rode in silence, sedated and weary. Arthur felt the effort Alfred employed to holding his tongue, how much self-control it took not to lash out and defend his blood. Arthur could relate to a degree, but his life was to different now his memory and attachment to family long decayed to ashes.

When they finally arrived at the brothel Alfred and his men stayed long enough to see Arthur inside before heading back to the palace. For one week after that day Alfred didn't send gifts or messages to Arthur refusing to even see the omega as he let his temper cool. He knew if he saw Arthur a moment sooner he would be no better than his father and prove Arthur right.

Arthur told himself he wasn't worried. The omega played his cards right and everything happened according to plan. The omega only had to wait for the prince's predicted move. But the omega found himself looking out the window often, lost in thought. Instead of meditating on the resolution to his plan his thoughts fancied strange things, such as what the prince was doing at the moment and if perhaps he was thinking of him, too. Has Alfred forgiven him? For how long must he wait?

More than once the omega entertained apologizing. He never did; Arthur depended on Alfred blaming himself for their cold silence. It was the omega's design from the beginning. So he waited.

"Arthur, mon petit fleur, come here."

"Yes, Francine?" Arthur followed the voice into the drawing room. Lounging across a divan was the madam. Between her fingers balanced a long ornate pipe. Herb smoldered in the bowl.

The beta breathed out a plume of dense, indigo smoke. She stared vacantly as it curled into indiscernible shapes before vanishing into the heady air. Arthur waited patiently. At length she spoke. "His highness will be taking you away for a month. Pack your things. And Emerald," she added as Arthur made for the door, "these are for you." She gestured lazily behind herself to the bouquet of roses, yellow for optimism and new beginnings. Tempering his relief and joy Arthur dutifully took them, silently noting the petals' wilt from the herb.

What Francine said next gave him pause. She spoke softly, almost to herself. "When I accepted you as my worker I wondered if you were worth the profit. You were very young and foreign, which was why I chose you, but time wears away both youth and novelty."

"Clients lost interest in me," Arthur nodded. "I thought myself fortunate. That was until I saw the debt I was burdened with." He shifted. "But with Al...his highness as my client I am making headway, no? Perhaps I will leave sooner than seven years."

"Hmm." Francine contemplated her pipe. "I did not tell you? Your contract extended. Your brother acquired more debt."

"What?!" Arthur almost dropped Alfred's floral peace offering.

"Just a few more years. It's not so bad. Do I not treat you fairly?"

"Th-that's not the point! How long have you kept this from me?! How much longer?!" Arthur could barely keep his wits about him. His hands shook.

"I let my workers go at the end of their ninth and twentieth year." It was the herb that brought out the truth. Francine in her right mind would never have told Arthur. It lowered morale, she reasoned.

Arthur's shoulders slumped. He was speechless. Six more years. He'll be thirty by the time Francine renders him "matured" and puts him out. His heavy gaze inevitably drifted to the sad, wilted flowers. His voice was soft. "What if the prince clears my debt?"

Francine laughed, her head knocking back in hilarity. Arthur stiffened. "My goodness but you are naive. Do you truly believe the prince will keep you?"

Arthur's eyes cut away, unable to stand her shrewd judgment. The omega was silent, morose and hopeless. No, he didn't believe it. "He says he loves me," he defended half-heatedly.

"He 'loved' countless omegas before you. Every one of them he devoted his heart, and he found another omega just as easily as the king disposed of them." The beta smirked, perching her cheek in hand.

"You're not being fair!" Arthur shouted desperately and crumpled the flowers in his fists. "Whatever happened in the past Alfred has a perfectly fine explanation, I'm sure of it!"

"Let me put it this way." Francine used a glass tray to tap out the ash in her pipe. "The prince will replace you as easily as he replaced all lowly omega courtesans before you. Do you know why he chooses whores?"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" Arthur couldn't take it. He had to leave.

"It's because your heart is a commodity. Just like your body," she finished carelessly, filling her next bowl.

Arthur wished he ran faster.

**A/N: Just a few things to say: to the reviewer who said Alfred was a bit ooc last chapter I have to say I disagree. While Alfred is a prince and acts very maturely on a daily basis he is still 17 as Arthur is also 16 they are still practically children. It doesn't seem so out of character for Alfred to want to sneak away and have fun with the omega that has caught his interest. Also if you did end up reading the Christmas story I put up but didn't know the answer to the question at the end… "His Favorite Christmas Story" by Capital Lights is what it's based on. Thanks everyone for your reviews! Until next chapter then!**


End file.
